wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzy serca/01
Rozdział I Wszystkie okna pałacu w Prudach jarzyły się od świateł. Z wnętrza płynęły dźwięki orkiestry przez rozległe gazony, przez kwietniki, wśród starych drzew parku, nad nieruchomymi taflami stawów, aż daleko rozsypywały się w rżyskach cichnącymi szmerami. Od lat wielu po raz pierwszy Prudy wydawały wielki bal. Okazje po temu były dwie: pani Matylda Tyniecka obchodziła swoje sześćdziesiąte urodziny, a obchodziła je tak uroczyście i tak hucznie z racji powrotu syna, który wreszcie zdecydował się na przyjazd do kraju, na ustatkowanie się i objęcie w posiadanie swoich Prudów. Od sześciu lat nie pokazał się tu ani razu. Włóczył się po całym świecie, wciąż zmieniając uczelnie, hulając, wpadając w różne skandaliki, których echo zbyt często docierało aż do Wielkopolski i budziło w pani Matyldzie z trudem hamowany gniew. — Wierz mi, Kate — mówiła do swojej siostrzenicy — że dużo w tym musi być przesady. Roger w gruncie rzeczy jest dobrym chłopcem. A nawet w tej obronie Kate z łatwością wyczuwała gniew ciotki Matyldy. Już to, że jedynaka nazywała Rogerem, nie zaś jak zwykle Gogo, świadczyło o tym dobitnie. Poza tym owo miękkie i w jej głosie pełne ciepła “Keeit" w chwilach wzburzenia zamieniało się w krótkie i ostre “Kejt". A Kate była zbyt inteligentna i zbyt subtelna, by tego nie wyczuć. Pani Matylda zaś najbardziej obawiała się tego, by jej pupilka nie nabrała złego wyobrażenia o Gogu. Od dawna przeznaczyła ją w duchu na żonę dla syna. I bynajmniej nie dlatego, że nie mógłby on znaleźć lepszej partii. Dzięki swojemu bogactwu, dzięki swoim dziewięciu pałkom w koronie, dzięki wreszcie renomie światowca i nieprzeciętnej urodzie mógł sięgnąć po każdą. Kate Pomianówna nie miała nic. Ale jeżeli stara, doświadczona i mądra pani Matylda ją właśnie wybrała na synową, na przyszłą hrabinę Tyniecką i panią na Prudach, uczyniła to nie bez najgłębiej przemyślanych powodów. Kate bowiem w oczach pani Matyldy była doskonałością. Nie tylko zresztą w jej oczach. W całym pałacu, w całych Prudach, w całej okolicy nie było nikogo, kto by na nią nie patrzył z zachwytem, kto by o niej nie mówił z uwielbieniem. Zarówno panie, jak i panowie, zarówno oficjaliści, jak i służba, zarówno ci, co znali ją od lat pięciu, odkąd przybyła do Prudów, jak i ci, co ujrzeli ją po raz pierwszy, wszyscy otaczali ją atmosferą nieustannej adoracji i jeżeli dziwili się czasem, to tylko temu, że nie mogą znaleźć żadnej skazy ani na jej piękności, ani w charakterze, ani w umysłowości. Jedna była tylko osoba, która nie uważała jej za doskonałość, lecz tą osobą była sama Kate. Otóż pani Matylda Tyniecka drżała na myśl, że ten fenomen, ta wymarzona następczyni jej w Prudach, nad której wykształceniem i wychowaniem czuwała przez szereg lat, zostanie przez kogoś innego zdobyta, lub, co jeszcze gorsze, że Gogo, ten lekkomyślny chłopiec, nie pozna się na niej. Do dwudziestego ósmego roku życia, obijając się wśród płytkiej i hulaszczej młodzieży, mógł spaczyć swój gust i teraz przejść obojętnie obok tej cudownej Kate. Obawy jednak były niepotrzebne. Kate i tym razem zwyciężyła, zwyciężyła od pierwszego spojrzenia. Gdy przed trzema tygodniami Gogo ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy przy stole, po prostu nie umiał ukryć wrażenia. Stał się zażenowany, zabawnie nadrabiał miną, bąkał coś pod nosem, palnął kilka niedorzeczności i nie spuszczał oczu z kuzynki. Po paru dniach odzyskał wprawdzie swobodę, ale przecież zgubił gdzieś bez śladu swój nonszalancki sposób bycia. A teraz tańczył z nią prawie bez przerwy. Stara pani nie martwiła się, że zwraca to powszechną uwagę, uważała jednak za stosowne przywołać syna do porządku. — Gogo, wiele panien podpiera ściany. Nie możesz wciąż tańczyć z Kate. — Mamo — powiedział szeptem — ja... ją kocham. Stara pani podniosła lorgnon do oczu. — O?... Czy sądzisz, że jest to twoją wyłączną tajemnicą?... Roger wzruszył ramionami. — Nie zamierzam kryć się z tym. Gotów jestem powiedzieć to każdemu. — Sądzę, że postąpisz rozsądniej mówiąc to jej — z lekką ironią odpowiedziała pani Matylda i odeszła do grupy starszych pań. Po chwili zobaczyła, że Roger wychodzi z Kate na taras, i pomyślała: — No, nareszcie. Przez jedno mgnienie ogarnął ją niepokój: czy Kate nie odmówi mu ręki?... Ale już w następnej chwili uspokoiła się. To było zupełnie wykluczone. Taka dziewczyna jak Kate, z jej absolutnym taktem, z jej wysublimowanym obejściem, nie dopuściłaby nigdy do oświadczyn, gdyby nie zamierzała ich przyjąć. Ma już prawie dziewiętnaście lat, a umie rozumieć życie jak kobieta dojrzała. I nie myliła się stara pani. Kate, wychodząc z Rogerem na taras, dobrze wiedziała, że kuzyn poprosi ją o rękę, i była zdecydowana oddać mu ją. Była zdecydowana, chociaż zespół uczuć, jakie żywiła dlań, nie wydawał się jej czymś dorastającym do miana miłości. Nie, nie była w nim zakochana. Miała dlań wiele życzliwości, sympatii, w ciągu tych trzech tygodni zdążyła polubić go i ocenić w nim te zalety, które miał niewątpliwie: szczerość, bezpośredniość, szerokość gestu i dumę w dobrym stylu. Nie z racji tych zalet jednak gotowa była zostać jego żoną, ale po prostu dlatego, że wyczuwała życzenia ciotki Matyldy, wobec której miała wiele zobowiązań natury moralnej i materialnej. Zresztą rozumiała sama, że małżeństwo z Gogiem będzie dla niej karierą. Roger stał przy niej i mówił głosem, który drgał pomimo pozornego opanowania: — .kocham cię, Kate, jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie kochałem, jak nie kochałem samego siebie. Bądź moją! Nie będziesz moją żoną, będziesz moją królową... Kate!... Zaklinam cię, nie odmawiaj... To byłaby moja śmierć! Kate! Powiedz... powiedz... Nie odepchniesz mnie?... — Nie, Gogo — odezwała się cicho. Szalone szczęście zacisnęło mu krtań. W pierwszej chwili chciał ją porwać w ramiona, lecz zabrakło mu śmiałości. Stała przed nim jasna, wysmukła, z dobrym i rozumnym uśmiechem, w którym była jakby serdeczna łaskawość. Jej włosy koloru złocistej słomy, zaczesane gładko i spadające w długich lokach, nadawały twarzy wyraz dziewczęcy, prawie dziecinny, a szafirowe oczy patrzyły prosto, głęboko i odważnie. I Roger zrozumiał, że nie na próżno powiedział jej, że będzie jego królową. Sama podała mu obie ręce. Całował je i szeptał porywczo: — Boże, jaki ja jestem szczęśliwy! Kate! Kasieńko najdroższa! Jedyna... Obsypię cię brylantami, kwiatami... Zadziwię tobą świat, olśnię tobą świat!... Rozsadzi mnie chyba pycha, że mam taką żonę!... Kate!.,. Ubóstwiam cię, uwielbiam... — Panienko Kasiu — odezwał się za nimi zdyszany głos. — Czy tu jest panienka Kasia?... Pokojówka Herta wbiegła na taras i zawołała: — Prędko, panienko, Michalince znowu zrobiło się niedobrze! Ledwie dyszy! — Dobrze, już idę — skinęła głową Kate. — Przepraszam cię, Gogo. Muszę biednej Michalince zrobić zastrzyk kamfory. Przeszła prędko przez salę balową, gdzie kilkadziesiąt par tańczyło kujawiaka, przez szereg pokojów, aż do kredensu, gdzie stała apteczka. Ostatnimi dniami często do niej musiała zaglądać. Stara, poczciwa Michalinka, niegdyś mamka i niańka Goga, a od lat klucznica w pałacu, zapadła na ciężką niedomogę serca. W kredensie panował tłok i rejwach. Raz po raz wpadali lokaje z brzęczącymi od szkła tacami, w wielkie dzbany nalewano kruszon, orszadę, na kryształowych kloszach układano owoce i ciasta. Tu też pan Maciek kalkulował rozmieszczenie gości i przyjezdnej służby po pokojach gościnnych i oficynach, pochylony nad listą gości, raz po raz odrywał się od niej, by wydać dyspozycje, by wydzielić nowe paczki świec. Pan Maciek był z tytułu pisarzem prowentowym, ale w rzeczywistości sprawował w Prudach tysiące różnych funkcji. Robił wypłaty, posyłano go na ważniejsze zakupy, jeździł do Poznania dla załatwiania rozmaitych spraw w urzędach, nadzorował służbę w pałacu, a podczas większych zjazdów stawał się czymś w rodzaju ochmistrza dworu, jako że pani Matylda miała doń pełne zaufanie. Pan Maciek był synem Michalinki i bratem mlecznym Rogera. Już z tego tytułu miał na całe życie zapewniony chleb w Prudach. Kate, wyjmując z apteczki strzykawkę, eter i ampułki z kamforą, powiedziała: — Niech pan Maciek nie zapomni o wstawieniu drugiego łóżka do pokoju czternastego. — Tak jest, panienko. Pamiętam o tym. — A teraz może pan Maciek zajrzy do swojej matki. Idę z zastrzykiem. Znowu czuje się, biedactwo, gorzej. — Dziękuję, panienko. Ale teraz nie mam czasu. Jeżeli panienka pozwoli, to może później. Zawsze był taki obowiązkowy, grzeczny i służbisty, wyprostowany jak struna w swoich długich butach, zielonkawych spodniach i frenczu. Wprost z kredensu strome schody prowadziły na drugie piętro, gdzie mieściły się pokoje służbowe. Kate szybko przebiegła długi korytarz i weszła do niewielkiej schludnej izdebki. Niczym nie osłonięta żarówka zapełniała pokój jaskrawym światłem. Na wysokim łóżku w białej pościeli leżała Michalinka. Uśmiechnęła się do Kate, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Puls przestraszył Kate. Był ledwie wyczuwalny. Z pośpiechem napełniła szprycę i zrobiła zastrzyk. — Dziękuję, panno Kasiu — wyszeptała chora. — Ale chyba już tym razem nie pomoże... Niech panienka idzie, tam zabawa... bal... ślicznie panience w tej białej sukni... — Posiedzę przy Michalince — pogłaskała ją po ręku Kate. Przy sposobności sprawdziła puls. Nie poprawiał się i uznała za konieczne powtórzyć zastrzyk. Minęło kilka minut. Chora leżała z zamkniętymi powiekami i robiła wrażenie nieżywej. Niespodziewanie odezwała się: — Już umrę... — Będzie Michalinka żyła. Zaraz to przejdzie. — Nie, panienko. To już koniec. Czuję, że koniec... Panienko... Panience jednej ośmielę się... w tej godzinie... wyznać... w oczy spojrzeć... Kate była zdziwiona. — O czym Michalinka mówi? Widocznie pod działaniem kamfory umierającej przybyło trochę sił. Jej szept brzmiał teraz wyraźniej, a oczy patrzyły przytomnie. — O grzechu moim, o strasznym grzechu... panienko... Niech Bóg będzie dla mnie miłosierny... Szatan mnie skusił i głupota moja... Szatan mnie skusił i głupota moja... Byłam wtedy młoda, młoda i głupia... Zawczoraj wyznałam na świętej spowiedzi i ksiądz kanonik kazał mi wyjawić prawdę... Tę moję grzeszną tajemnicę... Przymknęła powieki, lecz zaraz podniosła je znowu i zapytała: — Czy panienka wie, że byłam mamką młodego hrabiego? — Owszem, wiem. — Było to dwadzieścia osiem lat temu... Pani hrabina nie mogła karmić i zawołano mnie do pałacu... Przed miesiącem właśnie urodziłam mego Maćka... Zdrowa byłam, ładna i pokarmu miałam dość na dwoje. I mój syn zdrów był, a synek hrabiostwa jakiś słabowity... Pomyślałam sobie: a może nie wyżyje?... Co mój ma całe życie być w biedzie i w pracy... Szatan takie myśli podsunął.*. Tylko szatan... I wtedy zamieniłam ich. Tak, zamieniłam... Kate zbladła i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w twarz umierającej. — Jak to?... Jak to?... To znaczy?... Co Michalinka mówi?... — To znaczy, że moim synem jest ten z nich, co teraz uchodzi za hrabiego Rogera Tynieckiego, a prawdziwym Rogerem Tynieckim jest Maciuś Zudra, pisarz prowentowy. Kate siedziała jak skamieniała. Trudno było nie wierzyć tej kobiecie, a przecież nieprawdopodobieństwo, wręcz nonsens tej rzekomej prawdy, uderzało. Więc Gogo, z jego kulturą, z jego rasą, z jego manierami wielkiego pana, miałby być prostej wiejskiej dziewczyny, chłopki, która zaledwie czytać i pisać umiała?... Nie. To może być tylko maligna konającej! Kate pochyliła się nad nią. — Michalinko, proszę zastanowić się. Przecież to, co Michalinka mówi, jest nie do uwierzenia! Stara kobieta potrząsnęła głową. — To święta prawda. W obliczu Boga ją panience wyznaję. Zamieniłam te niemowlęta. Szatan podkusił... Całe moje życie od tego czasu było jednym cierpieniem i jednym strachem przed karą Boską! Nie raz, sto razy chciałam wyznać prawdę, ale odwagi nie starczyło. Dlatego i do spowiedzi przez tyle lat nie chodziłam. Bałam się. A co o mnie pani hrabina, panienka albo kto dobre słowo powiedział, to tak jakby mnie nożem w serce. Już nieraz chciałam się przyznać, ale zawsze on, Aleksander, straszył mnie i odmawiał: — Nie bądź głupia, co stało się, tego nie odrobisz, niech już tak zostanie. A to wypędzą cię i twego syna wypędzą, i zdechniesz z głodu, a jeszcze do więzienia pójdziesz... Kate przetarła czoło. — Jaki Aleksander?... O jakim Aleksandrze Michalinka mówi?... — O jakimże, o tym złym duchu, o Zołoniu, co kamerdynerem u nieboszczyka pana hrabiego był. — O tym starym Aleksandrze, co mieszka za folwarkiem na dożywociu? — A o nim. On jeden wiedział. Przyłapał mnie, jakem dziecko wynosiła, i on jeden poznał po znaku rodzinnym. Ale młoda wtedy byłam i ładna, a on stary, złakomił się na mnie. To i przysiągł, że pary z gęby nie puści. Niech mi Bóg przebaczy, bo mój grzech większy... Z całego chaosu i nawału tych okropnych nowin Kate wyłowiła jeden szczegół, który wydał się jej ważny. — O jakim znaku rodzinnym Michalinka mówi? — Na prawej nodze nad kostką, panienko, mam taką myszkę brązową i mój syn ją ma... Tak, panno Kasiu, tak. Grzech mój straszny, a dusza moja w ręku Boga. Niech mnie sądzi, niech ukarze, ale ludziom w oczy spojrzeć się nie ośmielę. Pani jednej to wyznałam. A nie wiedząc, czy zdążę przed śmiercią, już zawczoraj po spowiedzi wyznanie moje spisałam. Niech panienka sięgnie pod poduszkę i weźmie... Tam... jest książka do nabożeństwa... Spisałam... Głos stawał się coraz cichszy... Kate zerwała się, szybko napełniła szpryckę i zanurzyła igłę pod skórę umierającej, której wargi poruszały się bezgłośnie i coraz wolniej. Po trzech minutach trzeba było dać nowy zastrzyk. Puls ustał zupełnie. Nagle ciało kobiety wyprężyło się, drgnęło i znieruchomiało. Skonała. Otwarte oczy patrzyły tępo, bezmyślnie, dolna szczęka opadła i język wysunął się aż poza wargi. Był to widok odrażający i Kate, jakby zahipnotyzowana jego potwornością, nie mogła odeń oderwać wzroku. Po raz pierwszy widziała śmierć. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiała niedorzeczność tego wszystkiego, co ludzie nazywają życiem, a co jest tylko ciałem. Zycie... Zycie to coś nieogarniętego, nieprzeniknionego. Życiem tej kobiety był jej grzech i jej cierpienia moralne... — Co jest moim życiem? — zastanowiła się Kate. Ale w korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Szybko sięgnęła pod poduszkę i wydobyła grubą, zniszczoną książkę do nabożeństwa. Między kartkami leżał złożony arkusik papieru zabazgrany niewprawnym pismem. Drzwi uchyliły się, weszła Herta, rumiana, okrągła, z figlarną miną. Rzuciła okiem na łóżko, zbladła i krzyknęła: — Jezus Maria! Kate oprzytomniała. — Cicho, Herta — powiedziała z naciskiem. — Michalinka umarła przed chwilą, ale nie trzeba o tym nikomu mówić. Dość będzie na to czasu jutro, gdy się goście rozjadą. Panią hrabinę i syna zmarłej zawiadomię sama. Potrafisz utrzymać język za zębami? — Potrafię, panienko. — Wierzę ci — skinęła głową Kate. — A teraz trzeba nieboszczkę ułożyć, zamknąć oczy i... to wszystko inne... Kate wzdrygnęła się mimo woli i zapytała: — Nie boisz się tego? — A czegóż się tu bać, panienko... Tylko tak, myślałam, że jeszcze pani Michalinka pożyje. Mimo woli mówiły szeptem. Po chwili Herta znalazła gdzieś chustkę i podwiązała zmarłej opadającą szczękę, zamykając oczy wyraziła zadowolenie: powieki nie zdradzały skłonności do ponownego otwarcia. Znacznie gorzej było w zeszłym roku, gdy umarła babka Herty. Wtedy trzeba było na powieki kłaść ciężarki, które leżały poty, aż zwłoki zesztywniały. Kate stojąc opodal w milczeniu słuchała tej szeptaniny, przyglądając się czynnościom Herty, czynnościom systematycznym i spokojnym, przerywanym od czasu do czasu westchnieniem i jakąś sentencją o wartości życia doczesnego lub apostrofą do zalet zmarłej. Herta wyprostowała poduszki, ciało ułożyła równo, ręce zmarłej splotła na piersiach i między sztywniejące palce wcisnęła jakiś święty obrazek. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe, uklękła i zaczęła odmawiać modlitwy. Kate machinalnie poszła za jej przykładem, lecz nie mogła się modlić. Przed kwadransem usłyszana tajemnica spadła na nią ciężarem, z którym nie umiała się uporać, który ją przeraził. Z dołu przytłumione, lecz wyraźne dolatywały dźwięki walca. — ...Wieczne odpoczywanie racz jej dać, Panie... — półgłosem modliła się Herta. Więc jakże to będzie, jak to jest możliwe — usiłowała skupić myśli Kate. — Wyzuto go z praw, pozbawiono majątku, pozycji społecznej, wykształcenia, strącono do roli trzeciorzędnego oficjalisty... A Gogo?... Przecież teraz będzie się musiał wyrzec wszystkiego. Stanie się od razu nędzarzem, nikim, jakimś panem Maciejem Zudrą... Jak wyjaśnić tę nową rolę?... Czy potrafi z nią się pogodzić, czy zdoła udźwignąć swój nowy los?... Gogo... Niewątpliwie jest dzielnym mężczyzną, ale czy ma dość hartu, dość woli, dość siły? A zwłaszcza czy nie przyjmie tego wszystkiego jako upokorzenia, jako policzka dla swej dumy, która tak często graniczyła z pychą. Syn prostej chłopki i niewiadomego ojca... Będzie to dlań cios straszny. Kate przypomniała teraz sobie tysiące szczegółów z jego opowiadań. Słuchając ich odnajdywała w nich zawsze nić tego snobizmu, który wydawał się jej niewinną przywarą. Gogo od niechcenia brylował nazwiskami swoich zagranicznych przyjaciół, niby mimochodem rzucał tytułami lordów, markizów i książąt, nazwami ekskluzywnych klubów, nazwiskami Bourbonów, Gonzagów, Habsburgów, uwagami o wykwintnych plażach i luksusowych hotelach. Oczywiście snobizm ten w połączeniu z nazwiskiem Tynieckich i z dużymi dochodami był tylko nieszkodliwą śmiesznostką, która nawet w oczach Kate zasługiwała na milczące pobłażanie, ale czy nie zajął on w duszy Goga zbyt wiele miejsca, czy w tak radykalnie zmienionych warunkach da się usunąć, czy pustka, co po nim zostanie, da się czymś zapełnić i czym? A dalej: jak poradzi sobie ze swymi nawykami i przyzwyczajeniami? Wydawał zawsze tak dużo pieniędzy. Nie był może rozrzutnikiem w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa, lecz nie umiał nigdy powstrzymać się od zaspokajania swych zachcianek, zachcianek bardzo kosztownych i nieraz graniczących z ekstrawagancjami. Pomijając już jednak te rzeczy, czy nie będzie dlań tragedią zrezygnowania z dotychczasowej stopy życiowej, zwężenie swoich wydatków do takich dochodów, jakie będzie mógł osiągnąć własną pracą?... Herta wstała, obtarła kilka konwencjonalnych łez z policzków i powiedziała: — Chyba świece trzeba tu zapalić? — Tak — skinęła głową Kate. — Weź te dwa lichtarze z zielonego gabinetu i przynieś. Gdy pokojówka wyszła, Kate, opanowując nieprzyjemne uczucie, nachyliła się nad łóżkiem zmarłej i uniosła róg kołdry zakrywającej nogi. Umierająca powiedziała prawdę: nad kostką prawej stopy wyraźnie odznaczało się znamię rodzinne, brązowa plama w kształcie wydłużonego owalu. * Zakryła kołdrę i po ustawieniu świec, które przyniosła Herta, wyszła z nią razem na korytarz, ściskając w ręku kartkę, na której Michalinka spisała swoje wyznanie. O jej śmierci najpierw zawiadomić pana Maćka. Oczywiście nie zamierzała bynajmniej ani jemu, ani komukolwiek w pałacu napomknąć bodaj słowem o tej tajemnicy. Należało to wszystko przemyśleć, sprawdzić, rozważyć. W kredensie już Maćka nie zastała. Powiedziano jej, że jest w kancelarii lub też w garażach. Poszła tedy do swego pokoju, by schować w biurku list Michalinki. Potem zbiegła na dół, gdzie zabawa nabierała coraz żywszego tempa. Sala balowa była jedną masą par podrygujących w fokstrocie, w kilku pokojach grano w brydża, a z tarasu dolatywały śmiechy. W obu salach jadalnych kończono przygotowania do kolacji. Tu Kate zastała panią Matyldę. Odwołała ją na stronę i powiedziała: — Bardzo przykra rzecz, ciociu. Michalinka umarła. — Mój Boże! Umarła? — Tak, zrobiłam cztery zastrzyki. Nic nie pomogło. Przy mnie skonała. — Biedactwo. Panie, świeć nad jej duszą. Musiała mieć łagodną śmierć, bo to taka poczciwa kobiecina. Doprawdy wielka to dla nas strata. I to akurat teraz! A i ty, Kate, musiałaś być tym wstrząśnięta, moje złotko. Przestraszyłaś się, co? — Nie, ciociu. Pani Matylda wpatrywała się w oczy siostrzenicy, lecz nic w nich wyczytać nie mogła. Kate, pomimo tylu lat przestawania z ciotką, pozostawała dla niej nieodgadniona. Zawsze pogodna, zawsze miła i serdeczna, lecz niezmiennie odgrodzona od wszystkich jakąś taflą szklaną, jakąś nieuchwytną, niedotykalną przegrodą, przez którą niepodobna było dotrzeć do jądra jej duszy, odczytać jej myśli, poznać prawdziwe uczucia. Kate dawała tylko to, co dać chciała, a raczej to, co uważała za potrzebne, i komuś mniej przenikliwemu od pani Matyldy mogłoby się zdawać, że szczerość tej uroczej panny można nazwać najbardziej bezpośrednią otwartością. Pani Matylda zdawała jednak sobie sprawę z tego, że całe istotne życie wewnętrzne Kate pozostanie dla wszystkich zawsze niedostępne, że nic tej dziewczyny nie zdoła wytrącić z jej cudownej, wręcz nieludzkiej i przez to przerażającej równowagi. Bywały chwile, gdy stara pani odczuwała w obcowaniu z siostrzenicą coś w rodzaju lęku, a w duchu zawsze przyznawała jej wyższość nad sobą, gdyż wiedziała, że te szafirowe, łagodne oczy ją samą, ją, starą i doświadczoną kobietę, przenikają do dna. I teraz pełna podziwu dla spokoju siostrzenicy, powiedziała: — To dobrze, drogie dziecko. Widok śmierci zawsze pozostawia wstrząsające wrażenie. Dobrze, że przyjęłaś to spokojnie... Aha, trzeba się tym zająć, zapalić świece przy zwłokach... I oczy zamknąć... — Już wszystko zrobione, ciociu. — Jak to?... Ty, ty sama?... — Nie, ciociu. Była tam Herta. — No, chwała Bogu. Ale boję się jednej rzeczy: wiadomość o śmierci rozniesie służba i wystraszy nam gości. — Nikt nie wie o śmierci Michalinki oprócz Herty, a Herta przyrzekła mi, że nie powie ani słowa. Jej można zaufać. To porządna i obowiązkowa dziewczyna. — Ze też ty zawsze o wszystkim pomyślisz! Dziękuję ci, Kate! Tym razem “Keeeit" zabrzmiało w głosie pani Tynieckiej jeszcze cieplej niż zwykle. Pochyliła ku sobie głowę siostrzenicy i pocałowała ją w czoło. — Jesteś prawdziwym skarbem. — Ach, ciociu — wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem, który wywołał wdzięczność i zażenowanie. — Ale sądzę, że wypada o śmierci zawiadomić pana Zudrę. — Kogo? — zdziwiła się pani Matylda. — No, pana Macieja. — Ach, Maciusia! Oczywiście. Zapomniałam zupełnie, że na nazwisko mu Zudra. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy tak go nazywać! Pawle! — zwróciła się do jednego ze służących — poszukaj no pana Maciusia i powiedz, że panienka go woła. Już ty to załatwisz, Kate. Biedny chłopak. Nie taki to drobiazg stracić matkę... Twarz pani Tynieckiej nagle spochmurniała, brwi ściągnęły się i stała chwilę nieruchomo z oczyma wpatrzonymi przed siebie. Tylko palce jej ręki, opartej na lasce, poruszały się ściskając złotą gałkę. — A przecież Michalinka była młodsza ode mnie — powiedziała. — No... Tak... Idę do gości. Później zajrzę do nieboszczki... I nie spojrzawszy na nikogo odeszła wyniosła, lekko przygarbiona i czcigodna w swej czerni, i w srebrnej siwiźnie włosów. Kate lubiła ją i szanowała. Wkrótce zjawił się Maciej. Przyszedł z paczką papierów w ręku i prawie po wojskowemu prostując się przed Kate, zapytał: — Panienka mnie wzywała? — Tak — potwierdziła — mam panu do zakomunikowania smutną nowinę. Pan pozwoli tu. Przeszła do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie nie było nikogo, i umyślnie zatrzymała się przed samym żyrandolem, by lepiej przyjrzeć się temu człowiekowi. Stanął przed nią w odległości trzech kroków. Był wysoki, zgrabny, miał regularne rysy, ciemnoblond włosy, zupełnie inteligentny wyraz twarzy i szare oczy. Widywała go od lat po kilka razy dziennie, ale teraz dopiero uświadomiła sobie dokładnie, jak wygląda. Jak wygląda... hrabia Roger Tyniecki... — Panie Macieju — zaczęła. — Pan wie od doktora, że choroba pańskiej... matki to choroba bardzo niebezpieczna. — Wiem, proszę panienki. Czy matce się pogorszyło? — Nie, panie Macieju, pańska matka... umarła. Młody człowiek nawet nie drgnął, tylko zbladł tak, że jego opalona na brąz twarz stała się szara. — Umarła przed pół godziną — mówiła łagodnie Kate. — Nie męczyła się. Byłam przy jej śmierci... Proszę mi wierzyć, panie Macieju, że zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam, by najdłużej utrzymać ją przy życiu... — Och, ja nie wątpię, panno Kasiu— proszę panienki... Ja wiem... dziękuję... W wybuchu wzruszenia chwycił jej rękę i pochylając się nisko pocałował końce palców dwa razy. Potem wyprostował się, cofnął się i wybąkał: — Przepraszam, panienko. Ale już nie wiem, jak wyrazić panience moją wdzięczność... Panienka tak poświęciła się dla mojej matki, tyle serca okazała, tyle trudów... — Zrobiłby to każdy na moim miejscu i nie ma o czym mówić, panie Macieju. Wszyscyśmy bardzo lubili śp. Michalinkę. Ciocia głęboko odczuła jej śmierć. — Czy... czy umierając nie chciała mnie widzieć? — Widzi pan, koniec przyszedł dość nagle. Ale... jeszcze na chwilę przed śmiercią mówiła o panu... Niechże pan teraz zostawi to wszystko i pójdzie tam na górę. Młody człowiek skinął głową. — Dziękuję panience. A tu już wszystko załatwione i wina z piwnicy też wydane. Tylko mam jeden kłopot: lokaj pana hrabiego Adlerfelda i lokaj pana Stępińskiego, którzy mieli pomagać przy kolacji, popili się. Więc nie wiem jak... Kate przerwała mu ruchem ręki. — Niechże pan już się tym nie kłopocze. Dam sobie radę. I proszę ode mnie przyjąć wyrazy współczucia. Widzę, że pan bardzo kochał zmarłą. W oczach jego błysnęły łzy. — O, bardzo — powiedział jakby do siebie. — Tym bardziej, że ona nigdy nie była szczęśliwa... Ja jeden odczuwałem to, że gnębi ją jakiś smutek... Skłonił się niespodziewanie i szybko odszedł. Kate długo stała zamyślona. Ten na wpół okrzesany oficjalista dworski o sztywnych manierach służącego, ten pisarczyk wkrótce już będzie właścicielem Prudów, hrabią, wielkim panem. Czy nie zechce wtedy tak, jak większość ludzi, których dzięki zbiegowi okoliczności los wyniósł wysoko, zemścić się na wszystkich tych, którym dotychczas musiał nisko się kłaniać?... Spadnie zeń ten uniform służbistości, ta liberia szacunku i co się ukaże?... Brutalny despotyzm, zarozumiałość, chęć poniżania innych?... O, Kate nie myślała w tej chwili o sobie. Wiedziała dobrze, że z jego strony nie czeka jej żadna przykrość. Umiała doskonale odczuć sympatię, której nie ośmielał się jej okazywać, i życzliwość, której nie umiał zamaskować. Jeżeli traktował ją zawsze z najgłębszą czcią, wiedziała, że to nie z racji pozycji w pałacu. Lubili ją zresztą wszyscy i Kate byłaby zarówno zdumiona jak nieszczęśliwa, gdyby znalazł się ktokolwiek żywiący wobec niej nieprzyjazne uczucia. Zachwycone spojrzenia, serdeczne uśmiechy, ciepłe słowa wytwarzały wokół niej tę niezmiernie nasłonecznioną atmosferę, bez której nie umiałaby żyć. Ale jak ten człowiek ustosunkuje się do swojej prawdziwej matki i do Goga? Czy nie zechce zemścić się za jego mimowolne uzurpatorstwo, za to, że zagarnął mu to, co jemu się należało, jemu, prawdziwemu panu Prudów? Za dawnych lat wprawdzie byli towarzyszami wspólnych zabaw, mówili sobie po imieniu i podobno trwali w wielkiej zażyłości, póki Goga nie wysłano do gimnazjum. Gdy przyjeżdżał na wakacje, jeszcze — według określenia ciotki Matyldy — łobuzowali się razem. Ale z biegiem lat wzrastał między nimi dystans, musiał wzrastać. A teraz, gdy Gogo wrócił i witał go cały personel Prudów, od administratora i dyrektora cukrowni, a kończąc właśnie na Macieju Zudrze, Gogo — Kate widziała to — podał mu końce palców, zaśmiał się, poklepał łaskawie po ramieniu i zawołał: — Ho, ho, czy to nie Maciej?... Jak się pan masz — Maciek?... i co robisz, jaką masz pan funkcję?... Tamten skłonił się, poczerwieniał i powiedział: — Dziękuję panu hrabiemu. Powodzi mi się dobrze, a pełnię funkcję pisarza prowentowego. Czy za to powitanie nie zachował on nienawiści do Goga, jak i za cały ten ton, który wobec dawnego towarzysza zabaw przybrał od swego powrotu hrabia? Nie był to ton przyjemny. Dźwięczała w nim jakaś kpiąca poufałość. Nieraz przy matce i przy Kate Gogo przypominał Maciejowi dawne czasy, bezceremonialnie wywlekając wspólne psoty, zwierzenia, plany. Żenowało to Macieja, rumienił się, detonował, czuł przecież, iż te wspominki, które na pozór ich obu miały ośmieszać, w rzeczywistości nie dotykały hrabiego, a tylko słabszego partnera wystawiały na pośmiewisko. Przed tygodniem zdarzył się jeszcze nieprzyjemniejszy wypadek. Gogo, zapoznając się stopniowo z gospodarstwem, zajrzał do tak zwanej “małej kancelarii", domeny rządcy, pana Bartłomiejczaka, i pisarza Zudry. Kate towarzyszyła kuzynowi. Rządca był w polu. Natomiast pisarza zastali w małym, wybielonym pokoiku. Siedział pochylony nad stołem i coś pisał. — Dzień dobry, Maciek — rzucił Gogo. — Już pan przy robocie? — Moje uszanowanie panu hrabiemu, moje uszanowanie panience — zerwał się Maciej i pospiesznie zakrył zeszyt. — A cóż tam pan piszesz? — Gogo końcem steeka wskazał na stół. — To... proszę pana hrabiego... tak... moje prywatne rzeczy... Był widocznie zmieszany, a Gogo zaśmiał się. — Eee?... Chyba wyleczyłeś się pan z dawnego nałogu?... Chyba nie wiersze?... Co?... Maciej poczerwieniał, a Kate, która organicznie nie znosiła przykrych sytuacji, zapytała: — Panie Maćku, czy kuropatwy z wczorajszego polowania odesłano już do miasta? — Tak jest, panienko. Poszły o piątej rano. Zostało tylko dwadzieścia sztuk dla pałacowej kuchni i trzy pan administrator Ziembiński wziął dla siebie. Poszło sto dziewięćdziesiąt sześć sztuk. Gogo poklepał się po kieszeniach i powiedział: — Zapomniałem papierosów. Dobrze, że pan tu jest. Skocz no pan do mego gabinetu. Papierośnica musi tam leżeć, albo ją zostawiłem w gorzelni. — W tej chwili, panie hrabio. Polecenie było wyraźne i musiał je spełnić, starając się ukryć podejrzenie co do jego pobudek. I rzeczywiście hrabiemu chodziło tylko o przejrzenie zeszytu. Był pewien, iż znajdzie tam wiersze, i ich lekturą chciał ubawić Kate. Nie mylił się. Gruby zeszyt zapisany był wierszami. Wśród wybuchów śmiechu zaczął czytać. Może te dość niezgrabne liryki nie wydawałyby się tak naiwne i tak komiczne, gdyby Gogo nie akcentował niektórych słów i nie ilustrował niektórych zwrotów patetycznymi gestami. — Daj spokój, Gogo — poprosiła Kate. — Czekaj, czekaj, jest tu jeszcze i proza! — zawołał. — O, Prudy, nieświadome własnego szczęścia! Nawet nie przeczuwacie, że będziecie kiedyś sławne, jako kolebka wieszcza! Patrz, tu jest nowela. — Nie, Gogo — położyła rękę na zeszycie. — To niedelikatne. Zostaw to. Pomyśl, że Maciek może nadejść. Byłoby to dlań dotkliwie przykre... Uwagę tę wypowiedziała jednak za późno. Maciek wracał właśnie, i przechodząc koło okna, przy którym stali, musiał zobaczyć Goga z otwartym zeszytem w ręku i z rozbawioną miną. Wszedł i nie patrząc na nich zameldował, że papierośnicy nie znalazł. — Zostawiłem ją prawdopodobnie w sypialni — mruknął Gogo. Skinął głową i wyszli. Incydent ten w niczym nie zmienił stosunku pana Maćka do pałacu. Kate czuła jednak, iż w duszę tego człowieka musiała głęboko zapaść uraza do Goga. A może stał się też bardziej nieśmiały. Od tego dnia — jak to zauważyła — nie przychodził już do biblioteki po książki, chociaż bynajmniej nie cofnięto mu pozwolenia, z którego zawsze korzystał. — Tak — myślała Kate — on musi nie cierpieć Goga. Może nie ma w naturze mściwości, ale w tym wypadku... Z jakąż łatwością będzie mógł go poniżyć. Bez żadnego wysiłku, nawet bez okazania złej woli. Przecie łaską z jego strony będzie, jeżeli pozwoli zabrać uzurpatorowi bodaj osobiste rzeczy... Z sali balowej znowu płynęły dźwięki walca. W długiej amfiladzie raz po raz przesuwały się nie tańczące i zaabsorbowane flirtem pary. — O, Kate! Znalazłem cię nareszcie! — usłyszała za sobą głos Goga. — Gdzieś się ukrywała?! Szczęście moje! Iskrzyły mu się oczy, był lekko zgrzany tańcem i podniecony winem. Było mu dobrze we fraku. Niższy był i szczuplejszy od Macieja, ale w całej sylwetce miał ten wykwint, tę niewymuszoną swobodę, którą spotyka się tylko u ludzi z najlepszego towarzystwa. Stanął tuż przy niej i mówił: — Rozsadza mnie szczęście, zatapia! Kate! Czy nie widzisz, że się jarzę, że promienieję szczęściem? Boże, jakaś ty piękna, pani moja, królowo moja!... Gdyby świat zginął, a tyś mi jedna została, moje szczęście zastąpiłoby mi świat. Kasieńko, Kasiu, Kate! Powinienem klęczeć u twych nóżek i tak spędzić życie, i tak umrzeć!... Mówił, a ona myślała: — Biedny Gogo, biedny chłopcze, czy ty wiesz, co cię czeka?... Czy wiesz, co na ciebie spadnie?... Jeszcze nigdy i od nikogo nie słyszała tak płomiennych, tak egzaltowanych słów, tak gwałtownych wyznań miłości. Nie słyszała, gdyż miała ten dar wytwarzania dystansu i zawsze w porę umiała obezwładnić odwagę swoich wielbicieli. I teraz pragnęłaby wsłuchać się w te wyrazy, wsłuchać się w ich echo we własnej duszy. Poznać, co w niej obudziły, czy zdołały i w niej rozżarzyć silniejsze, gorętsze uczucia, ; zrozumieć, zbadać, wyegzaminować siebie. Nie była jednak do tego zdolna pod ciężarem tych myśli, tych obaw, tego niepokoju. Przecie i tak z trudem zdobywała się na pogodny wyraz twarzy, na uśmiech, na jasne spojrzenie. Jednak miłość tego ujmującego chłopca sprawiała jej przyjemność. Przecie nic nie zrobiła, by ją w nim rozbudzić, a przynajmniej nie zrobiła więcej niż w stosunku do każdego innego człowieka, poczynając od starego dziadka generała Niedzieckiego, a kończąc na pokojówce Hercie. Jednak tam, na tarasie, gdy Gogo prosił ją o rękę, odczuwała i rozumiała, że oto dobija do portu, że świadomie i z zadowoleniem wybiera właściwą przyszłość; teraz nie była pewna niczego. Uderzyło ją też, że Gogo ani razu nie zapytał ją o jej uczucia. Była może nawet temu rada. Wprawdzie zdecydowana była na potwierdzenie, na zdawkowe: “tak, kocham Cię, Gogo", ale wolała, że nie zmuszono jej do powiedzenia czegoś, co jeżeli nie było kłamstwem, nie było też i prawdą. Brzydziła się nieprawdą. Brzydziła się nie z pobudek etycznych, lecz instynktownie, tak jak brzydziła się brudnymi szmatami czy podłością ludzką. Czułaby się poniżoną we własnych oczach. A jednak dlaczego nie zapytał, czy go kocha? Czyżby był tak pewien siebie, czy też bał się usłyszeć wymijającą lub przeczącą odpowiedź?... Kate wiedziała, że swoje miłosne sukcesy Gogo liczył na tuziny. Od paru znajomych, którzy się z nim za granicą zetknęli, słyszała, że lubił się również chełpić tymi zwycięstwami. Ale nie mogła się mylić, że ją traktuje zupełnie inaczej. Nie mogła wątpić, że tak płomiennych słów nikomu jeszcze nie ofiarował. Słowem, wiedziała, że jego miłość jest szczera i wielka. Czyżby sądził, że na nią nie można nie odpowiedzieć równie silnym uczuciem? — Chodź, Gogo, zatańczymy — powiedziała, by przerwać jego wyznanie. — Boję się — szepnął, gdy znaleźli się wśród tańczących par — że będę się zataczał. Jestem pijany tobą i moim szczęściem. Nie tańczyli jednak długo, bo właśnie podano do stołu. Orkiestra przeszła w marsza i wszyscy ruszyli do jadalni z arcybiskupem i panią Matyldą na czele. Kate zdziwiła się, że zmieniono jej miejsce. Sama rozkładała kartki i umieściła swoją między profesorem Ziemowickim a hr. Czapskim. Teraz siedziała w środku stołu obok Goga. Musiała to być jego sprawka. Niefortunna zresztą, gdyż siedząca z drugiej jej strony hr. Chotomska przez całą kolację nie usłyszała od swego sąsiada ani jednego słówka. Wręcz demonstracyjnie zwrócony był wciąż do Kate i z* nią 'tylko mówił. Gdy podano szampana, pani Matylda Tyniecka nieoczekiwanie dla wszystkich zadzwoniła w kieliszek i wstała. Wśród zupełnej ciszy donośnie rozległ się jej głos: — Księże arcybiskupie, panie i panowie. Chcę i muszę podzielić się z wami, kochani goście, szczęśliwą dla mnie nowiną. Oto syn mój Roger zaręczył się dziś z panną Katarzyną Pomianówną. Daj im Boże tyle szczęścia, ile ja im życzę, i tyle, na ile oboje zasługują. Niech żyją! Fala gwaru buchnęła okrzykami i wiwatami. Mężczyźni zerwali się z miejsc, wzniosły się wszystkie kieliszki. — Wiwat! — Niech żyją! Orkiestra z sąsiedniego pokoju, widać uprzedzona, zagrała tusz. Służba z półmiskami w ręku stała jak wryta, wpatrując się z radosnymi uśmiechami w Kate. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na nią. W pierwszej chwili Kate uczuła, że krew jej zbiega do serca. Nie była przygotowana na ten toast, na to publiczne ogłoszenie jej zaręczyn. Zresztą przecie zaręczyn nie było, nie zamienili pierścionków. Okrzyki nie ustawały, orkiestra nie milkła i w tym gwarze Kate stopniowo odzyskała równowagę. Z uśmiechem kłaniała się we wszystkie strony, a nawet rozróżniała już wyraz poszczególnych twarzy. W jednych czytała życzliwość, w innych niezadowolenie, w innych zawiść. Było tu przecie wiele panien, które w swoich projektach małżeńskich liczyły na Rogera, wiele matek i ojców, którzy łakomie spoglądali na Prudy. Na nich z uśmiechem patrzyła Kate i mówiła im w duchu: — Nie desperujcie, nie martwcie się. Rychło przekonacie się, że nie było po czym rozpaczać. Zaczęły się toasty i mowy. Z pierwszą, długą i ozdobną, inkrustowaną łacińskimi cytatami, wystąpił ksiądz arcybiskup. Drugą miał stary książę Zasławski, słynny ze swego staroświeckiego, finezyjnego dowcipu, arcywytwornego, pachnącego trochę pudrem i trochę myszką, trzecią wygłosił generał Niedzicki, później sypały się jedna za drugą. Kate nie rozumiała z nich ani słowa. Już pierwsze słowa ciotki Matyldy uderzyły niby obuch w jej świadomość: zrozumiała, że los Goga, Goga wyzutego z nazwiska i z majątku, Goga nędzarza, będzie przecie i jej losem. Tak, przyrzekła mu rękę, obiecała zostać jego żoną wtedy, gdy był bogaty, gdy był hrabią na Prudach. Jakimże czołem można cofnąć swoją zgodę nazajutrz, gdy się okaże, że jest biedakiem, że jest synem chłopki, jakimś jednym z miliona Maciejem Zudrą?... Dotychczas rozczulała ją myśl o przyszłości, o smutnej i szarej przyszłości Goga. Podświadomie wyłączyła siebie z tej przyszłości. Nie czuła się związana z nim, nie czuła wagi owego “tak", wypowiedzianego na tarasie przed kilku godzinami. Nie przypuszczała, by wymówiwszy je wzięła na siebie jakąś odpowiedzialność. Ot, po prostu żałowała miłego Goga, który będzie musiał porzucić dotychczasowy beztroski tryb życia, porzucić bogactwo, Prudy, panią Matyldę i... i ją, Kate... Tak, bo chociaż zastanawiała się nad tym, nie przyszło jej na myśl wyłączenie siebie samej z tego świata, który miał przestać istnieć dla Goga. Wydawało się to jej tak naturalne, tak zrozumiałe, że wobec tej oczywistości same oświadczyny Goga stawały się czymś nierealnym, a przyjęcie ich — chwilową pomyłką. Teraz jednak wszystko zmieniło się od razu. I nie dlatego, że ciotka Matylda ogłosiła ich zaręczyny, lecz dlatego, że Kate pojęła swoją odpowiedzialność, odczuła z całą dokładnością swój obowiązek, zrozumiała, że nie wolno jej porzucić Goga, że sama nie przebaczyłaby sobie takiego samolubstwa, takiego ujawnienia czynem własnej małości. — Nie, nie, to byłoby ohydne! I ogarnął ją ogromny smutek. Do uszu dobiegały urywane zdania z przemówień gratulacyjnych, oczy mimo woli łowiły spojrzenia zazdrosne, a oto ona znalazła się na gruzach tego wszystkiego, czego pragnęła, co rozsądnie i celowo przygotowała dla siebie. Nie, nie były to marzenia młodej, egzaltowanej dziewczyny. Kate świadomie i planowo, planowo i uczciwie budowała swoją przyszłość. Świadomie, bo wiedziała, do czego dąży, uczciwie, bo zaczęła od pracy nad sobą, bo zaczęła od budowania w sobie tej przyszłości. Nie zamierzała osiągnąć szczytów, nie marzyła ani o królewiczu, ani rzeczywistym panującym księciu, chociaż od dziecka jej powtarzano, że urodziła się na królową. Nie. Postawiła swym zamiarom realne granice, chciała dominować w swym środowisku nie tylko swoją piękności? i wrodzonym wdziękiem, lecz także inteligencją, wykształceniem, taktem, charakterem i nieskazitelną etyką. Kiedyś, będąc jeszcze ledwie opierzonym podlotkiem odkryła, że jest piękna. Była to dla niej rewelacja. Wprawdzie w jej otoczeniu mówiono o tym głośno. Od dziecinnych lat nauczyła się jednak Kate nie przywiązywać wagi do ludzkich sądów: jej śp. matka mówiła nie inaczej jak superlatywami, ojca pamiętała jako skrajnego pesymistę. Ludzie są zbyt pochopni w swych sądach i zbyt jaskrawo oceniaj? rzeczy — zrozumiała już wtedy. Jednak pewnego wieczoru, po powrocie z baliku na pensji, gdzie ją samą zdziwiło jej powodzenie, stanęła przed lustrem i poznała niezwykłość, niemal doskonałość swojej urody. Wtedy to jej trzeźwy umysł podsunął myśl: — Stań się tak doskonała pod każdym względem, a zdobędziesz wszystko, czego zapragniesz. I Kate zaczęła pracować nad sobą. Obserwując siebie i innych, odkrywała ich wady, ale i własne, a silna wola dopięcia celu ułatwiała jej walkę z sobą. Jeżeli nie zdołała wyzbyć się wszystkich wad, potrafiła tak je ujarzmić, by stały się niedostrzegalne dla otoczenia, by utraciły swą aktywność. Wiedziała, że drzemią w niej niczym poczwarki w swoich kokonach, lecz czuła mimo to w duszy tę antyseptyczną czystość, nie czystość duszy dziecka, lecz czystość wydezynfekowanego wnętrza sanatorium. I to dawało jej poczucie własnej wartości, dawało świadomą przewagę nad otoczeniem i nie pozwalało ani na chwilę wyzbyć się czujnej straży nad sobą, by ani jeden pyłek nie skaził jej wnętrza. Z matematyczną dokładnością budowała swoją przyszłość, z niezachwianą wiarą, że nic nie zdoła zaszachować, ubiec, postawić w sytuacji bez wyjścia. I oto jedno małe słowo, jedno słowo zgody, słowo od dawna drobiazgowo przemyślane przez nią, obliczone, zważone, runęło na jej życie strasznym, nieprzewidzianym ciężarem, druzgocząc całą konstrukcję. Przez cały czas toastów, a później życzeń Kate była półprzytomna i ostatnim wysiłkiem woli trzymała się, by dotrwać do końca. — No, przecież i ty nie umiesz wreszcie ukryć wzruszenia — powiedziała ciotka Matylda, gdy przeszli już do sali balowej. — Nie dziwię ci się, drogie dziecko, ważny to dzień w życiu kobiety. — Tak, ciociu, bardzo ważny — pochyliła się Kate nad jej ręką. Stara pani pocałowała ją w czoło i zauważyła: — Masz chyba trochę gorączki? — Nie, ciociu, dziękuję, czuję się doskonale. Wiele dałaby za to, by móc teraz pójść do siebie, zgasić światło i w ciemni pomyśleć spokojnie, pomyśleć metodycznie o wszystkim. Nie mogło jednak być o tym mowy. Zniknięcie jej wywołałoby niezliczone komentarze, a zresztą pełniąc rolę panny domu i zastępując nadto pana Maćka miała tyle drobnych obowiązków, tyle zajęć, że musiała tu zostać. Tańczyła dużo z Gogiem i z innymi panami, gdyż każdy chciał bodaj przez kilka minut mieć bohaterkę dnia wyłącznie dla siebie. Przyjmowała komplementy, westchnienia, czasami liryczne lub dramatyczne apostrofy młodych mężczyzn z uśmiechem, zdobywała się na dowcipne lub łagodzące odpowiedzi i tańczyła. A w przerwach między tańcami raz po raz odwoływała ją służba. Trzeba było wydawać i zmieniać dyspozycje, a potem, gdy już świt zaglądał w okna, odprowadzać do gościnnych pokojów starsze panie znużone zabawą. Zabawa jednak nie tylko nie słabła, lecz z każdą godziną stawała się huczniej sza, swobodniejsza, bardziej ochocza. Rozejście się starszyzny i odjazd arcybiskupa przyczyniły się do tym większego ożywienia. O ósmej rano Erazm Bałyński tańczył solo kujawiaka z pełnym kieliszkiem szampana na głowie, potem wąż kotyliona przemknąwszy przez wszystkie pokoje, kredens i kuchnię wśród przepłoszonej służby zatoczył kilka floresów na gazonie i wrócił do pałacu, by przejść w rozhukanego mazura. O dziewiątej Gogo klęcząc na środku sali pił z pantofelka narzeczonej, a panowie przez otwarte okna palili z rewolwerów na wiwat. Teraz dopiero podano w jadalni barszcz, wódkę i gorące przekąski, przy czym Kate pełniła funkcje pani domu, gdyż ciotka Matylda od dawna udała się na spoczynek. Dopiero około dziesiątej wszyscy się rozeszli. Gogo, mocno podchmielony, odprowadził Kate do drzwi jej pokoju. Chciał jeszcze z nią pomówić, lecz pożegnała go uśmiechem: — Dobranoc, Gogo. Jestem bardzo zmęczona. — Więc śpij, jedyna, śpij słodko, mój skarbie, królowo moja... Ale Kate nie myślała o śnie. Zdjęła balową suknię, otuliła się szlafroczkiem i wydobyła z biurka złożony we czworo arkusik papieru z wyznaniem Michalinki. Raz i drugi przeczytała je uważnie. Zawierało wszystko to, co powiedziała przed śmiercią. Na dowód prawdy swoich słów odwoływała się do świadectwa starego kamerdynera Aleksandra, do świadectwa księdza kanonika Grudy, któremu na ostatniej spowiedzi prawdę wyznała, oraz wskazywała na znamię rodzime, które po niej syn odziedziczył. Wszystko to było dość przekonywające, wymagało wszakże sprawdzenia i Kate postanowiła niczego nie ujawniać, zanim nie sprawdzi. W rzeczywistości była pewna, że zmarła zeznała prawdę. W rzeczywistości wiedziała, że oto trzyma w ręku klucz do tajemnicy, której odsłonięcie zniweczy życie Goga... — Goga i... moje własne. — I mam dokonać tego właśnie ja? — odezwała się w niej drżąca refleksja. — Ja sama mam pogrzebać swoje szczęście?— I nagle uświadomiła sobie, że wszystko przecie od niej zależy, że wszystko jest w jej ręku. Stary Aleksander w obawie przed sądem i przed utratą dożywocia będzie milczał jak grób, znaku rodzimego na ciele zmarłej nikt nie dostrzeże, nikt na to nie zwróci uwagi, nikomu nie przyjdzie na myśl sprawdzać, czy takiegoż znaku nie ma młody hrabia. Pozostaje ksiądz. Lecz ksiądz związany jest tajemnicą spowiedzi i również nie powie jednego słowa. Nawet ona, Kate, będzie mogła śmiało mu w oczy spojrzeć, bo ksiądz przecie nie wie, że Michalinka przed śmiercią jej wyznała swą tajemnicę i że jej wręczyła tę kartkę... — A kartka?... Kartkę wystarczy spalić. Ot, jedna zapałka i nie zostanie z niej nic, szczypta popiołu... Oczy Kate zatrzymały się na toalecie, gdzie leżało czerwone pudełko z zapałkami. — Oto rada, oto ratunek — szeptało coś w rytmie pulsu, który coraz gwałtowniej łomotał w skroniach. Jeden mały płomyk, jedna mała chwila, jedna krótka decyzja i oto zniknie bezpowrotnie, zniknie raz na zawsze zła zmora, groźna chmura rozpłynie się w powietrzu z tą odrobiną dymu... I nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Taki Maciek jest pewnie zadowolony ze swego losu. Nigdy mu w głowie nie postało marzyć o innym. Jedna krótka decyzja... To wystarczy, by zażegnać burzę, by okiełznać huragan, który zdruzgocze szczęście Goga, jej własne szczęście i rozlegnie się szerokim echem skandalu po całej Polsce. W imię czego miałaby zatrzymać się przed unicestwieniem tego ogromu klęsk?... Czy wolno jej w ogóle wahać się?... W obronie własnej, w obronie człowieka, który ma być jej mężem, nawet powinna tak postąpić!... — Tak... tak... To konieczność, to mój obowiązek!... Krótka decyzja, a potem wszystko będzie po dawnemu: cisza i spokój, pogoda i ład codziennego życia. Skała, która mogła zniweczyć cały jej świat, cicho i bezszelestnie zanurzy się w głęboką wodę. I śladu po niej nie zostanie. Nawet kręgi po wodzie nie pójdą. Nikt, przecie nikt nie będzie wiedział... — Tak, tak... Nikt... Jak zahipnotyzowana Kate wstała i zbliżyła się do toalety. Ręka sama wyciągnęła się ku czerwonemu pudełku. Palce zacisnęły się mocno. Wewnątrz cichym klekotem odezwały się zapałki. Kate podniosła wzrok i w lustrze zobaczyła swoje odbicie. Z bladej jak papier twarzy patrzyły na nią spokojnie jasne oczy, a spojrzeniem zdawały się mówić: — Nie wiemy, co to grzech, nie wiemy, co to kłamstwo. Patrzymy śmiało i prosto, bo w nas jest tylko dobroć i prawda, bo nic brudnego nie ukrywamy w swojej głębi. Dlatego jesteśmy pięknem. Oczy były jasne i spokojne, potem drgnęła w nich iskierka współczucia, a później łzy wypełniły je płynnym szkliwem. I Kate, zakrywszy twarz rękami, wybuchła łkaniem. — O, Boże, Boże, Boże... Dlaczego na mnie, dlaczego na mnie spadł ten ciężar... ciężar odpowiedzialności i decyzji... Rzuciła się na łóżko i nie mogła opanować płaczu. Naprężone do ostateczności nerwy po raz pierwszy w życiu owładnęły całą jej istotą. Wokół zalegała cisza. Tylko z dołu ledwie dosłyszalne dobiegało stłumione warczenie odkurzaczów. To służba sprzątała parter. Stopniowo uspokoiło się łkanie, tylko w głowie szumiało nieznośnie i ręce drżały. Kate wstała. Nogi poruszały się jak ołowiane. Spojrzała na zegarek, była dwunasta. Przeszła do łazienki, wzięła chłodną kąpiel, która orzeźwiła ją znacznie, uczesała się i nałożyła czarną wełnianą sukienkę. Śniadanie miało być podane o drugiej. Zostawała jej godzina wolnego czasu. Kartkę Michalinki zamknęła w biurku i wyszła. Szybko minęła lewe skrzydło, w którym mieściła się kuchnia, wąską alejką zagłębiła się w park. Furtka do zabudowań folwarcznych była otwarta. Olbrzymi kwadrat podwórza obramiony ciężkimi budynkami gospodarskimi był teraz pusty, skręciła koło kuźni i wyszła na drogę wysadzaną śliwami. Tędy się szło do osady zwanej Dożywociem. Mieszkali to wysłużeni emeryci, którym życie upłynęło na służbie w dobrach Tynieckich. Każdy z nich otrzymywał tu izbę, krowę i ordynarię do końca życia. Niektórzy mieszkali w starych czworakach, inni w dwurodzinnych, specjalnie zbudowanych chatach. W tej, która stała najbliżej, miał swe lokum Aleksander Żołoń, niegdyś kamerdyner nieboszczyka Maurycego Tynieckiego, dziś starzec, liczący sobie siedemdziesiąt kilka lat. Przed domkiem był ogródek i w nim właśnie Kate zastała staruszka. Postękując grzebał motyką w grządce. — Dzień dobry, Aleksandrze — powitała go Kate. — O, a toż panienka Kasia — ucieszył się. — Dzień dobry, panienko, dzień dobry. O, dokądże to tak, panienko? Nie do tej, no jak jej, Marciniakowej? — Nie. Mam interes do Aleksandra. — Do mnie? — zdziwił się. — A no, jeżeli do mnie, to służę panieneczce, co tylko panienka rozkaże... Czy może do izby? — Wejdźmy — skinęła głową. Izba była czysto utrzymana, a nawet elegancko. Podłogę przykrywało linoleum, na oknach osłoniętych kokieteryjnymi firankami stały doniczki z pelargonią. Aleksander podsunął Kate krzesło. — Panienka będzie łaskawa. Stanął przed nią i nie usiadł, nim Kate dwa razy nie zażądała tego z naciskiem. Wysoki i chudy jak szczapa, siadając robił wrażenie składającego się scyzoryka. — Aleksandrze — zaczęła Kate. — Wczoraj wieczorem umarła Michalinka. — Umarła... Boże drogi, taka jeszcze młoda kobieta... — zakiwał głową. — Niezbadane wyroki boskie... A na co umarła, panienko? — Na serce. — To pewno nagle? — Nie tak nagle, by nie zdążyła przed samą śmiercią powiedzieć czegoś, z czym właśnie do Aleksandra przyszłam. Wygolona twarz starca zadrgała wszystkimi zmarszczkami. W oczach zapalił się krótki błysk. Zaczął żuć bezzębnymi wargami i widocznie ważył sytuację, bo dopiero po chwili zapytał: — To znaczy, panienko, że Michalinka panience to powiedziała? — Tak, mnie. Starzec trochę się uspokoił. — A cóż ona takiego mogła powiedzieć?... Panie, świeć nad jej duszą, ale za życia często plotła, co ślina na język przyniesie. Hm. A przed śmiercią w malignie różne przywidzenia i fantazje ludziom się zdarzają. O, jeszcze jakie!... Czy to raz bywało!... I cóż ta biedaczka mówiła? Kate wpatrywała się weń i nie mając wątpliwości, że stary będzie próbował wszystkiemu zaprzeczać, postanowiła zastraszyć go oskarżeniem. — Mówiła, że dwadzieścia osiem lat temu Aleksander zamienił jej dziecko na dziecko pani hrabiny. Starzec zerwał się jak podrzucony sprężyną. Na policzki wystąpiły mu dwa czerwone placki, oczy omal nie wyskakiwały z orbit, a głos zabrzmiał skrzecząco i piskliwie. — Ja?!... Ja?!... Ja zamieniłem?... Łże łajdaczka, łże! Przed Bogiem przysięgam! Ona sama zamieniła, ona, ta piekielnica, odpokutuje za to na tamtym świecie!... Taka potwarz, aa, taka potwarz... Starzec trząsł się cały i z trudem łapał oddech. Kate wyczekała kilka minut, aż się uspokoił. Zresztą i sama chciała odzyskać równowagę. Przyszła tu wprawdzie z przeświadczeniem, że Aleksander potwierdzi wyznanie zmarłej, lecz łudziła się jeszcze, chciała się łudzić, że stary służący wszystkiemu zaprzeczy. Pragnęła tego. Wówczas wszystko stanęłoby pod znakiem zapytania, a to sprowadziłoby się przecie do zlekceważenia wymysłu, po prostu wymysłu umierającej, jakiejś przedśmiertnej imaginacji, czy nawet zwykłego kłamstwa. I ta iskierka nadziei zgasła jednak od razu. Kate spojrzała na Aleksandra surowo i powiedziała: — Mój Aleksandrze, Michalinka nie utrzymywała, że Aleksander to zrobił... — Jakże by śmiała!... — Ale był jej wspólnikiem, bo wiedział o tym i przeszkadzał jej wtedy, gdy chciała się przyznać. To na jedno wychodzi. — Ja odradzałem?... Przeszkadzałem?... — Mniejsza o to. Nie przyszłam tu, by Aleksandra sądzić czy karcić. Wystarczy mi, że Aleksander potwierdził wszystko. Nie przede mną będzie Aleksander odpowiadał za swoją winę. Starzec rozpłakał się. Łzy ciekły mu po obwisłej, pomarszczonej twarzy, cała długa, chuda postać zwijała się w niedołężnych, rozpaczliwych i wstrętnych ruchach. Wreszcie upadł na kolana przed Kate i nieartykułowanym bełkotem, z którego rzadko wyrywały się wyraźniejsze słowa, błagał ją o litość, zaklinał, by oszczędziła go, by darowała mu jego grzech. — Grzech swój będzie mógł Aleksander odkupić szczerym przyznaniem się, gdy zajdzie tego potrzeba — powiedziała Kate. Jej słowa od razu uspokoiły starca. Błysnęła mu nadzieja. — Gdy zajdzie potrzeba? — zapytał, wpatrując się w Kate. — Niech Aleksander wstanie. Podniósł się z trudem i dyszał długo, ale gra zmarszczek i fałd na jego bladej i wilgotnej od łez twarzy świadczyła, że uczepił się nowej myśli. Potem zaczął mówić gorączkowo, bezładnie, tajemniczym skrzypiącym szeptem. Usiłował przekonać Kate, że lepiej zamilczeć o wszystkim, że zrobi się tylko awantura i zamieszanie, że wstyd i hańba spadnie na całą rodzinę, że nieszczęście dotknie Prudy. — Panieneczko Kasiu, panieneczka młoda jest, niedoświadczona, niech panienka usłucha rady starego. Na kolanach błagam! Po co to wszystko, komu to potrzebne! Ot, niech zostanie jak było. Przecie nikt nie wie. Michalina umarła, mnie już niewiele dni na tym świecie zostało. Nikt nie będzie wiedział. Dobrze jest tak, jak jest. Niechże tak i zostanie. Panienko złota, panienko kochana... Kate lekko skinęła mu głową i wyszła. Ogromny, beznadziejny smutek owładnął nią zupełnie. Prawdopodobnie sama nie wiedziała, że na ukłony spotykanych ludzi odpowiada uśmiechem, ale ta oznaka uprzejmości stała się już u niej automatyzmem. W pałacu panował ruch. Większość gości powstawała. W hallu, którego ciemne dębowe boazerie zawieszone były niezliczoną ilością tac i półmisków ze starego srebra, panowie w przepisowych żakietach wesoło rozmawiali o swych przygodach myśliwskich, w sali portretowej ciotka Matylda, otoczona rojem młodych panien, rozprawiała z ożywieniem, wspominając różne wielkie bale, w których brała udział jeszcze przed zamążpójściem. W dużym gabinecie obok Gogo zabawiał towarzystwo anegdotami ze swego pobytu w Bonn, w Oxfordzie i Nancy. W bibliotece sino już było od dymu cygar. Tu starsi panowie, rozsiadłszy się w wygodnych fotelach, dyskutowali na tematy gospodarcze i polityczne. Zjawili się lokaje, obnosząc wielkie tace z cocktailami, wódkami i buszetkami. Kate witała się, rozmawiała, przechodziła z pokoju do pokoju, od grupy do grupy. — Promieniuje pani szczęściem — powiedział jej młody Łuczyński. — Mój Boże, co to miłość może! — A panna Kasia zawsze jasna, jak wiosenny ranek — mówiła pani Tarłowa. Gogo omijając innych przylawirował do narzeczonej. Wyglądał świeżo i radośnie. — Okrutna dziewczyna — zaczął. — Gdzie znikłaś od rana? Szukałem cię po całym pałacu. Byłem już zrozpaczony. — Nie wyglądasz na to — roześmiała się. — Bo już cię zobaczyłem. Ale przysięgam ci, że była chwila, kiedy obawiałem się, że cię coś złego spotkało, że na przykład ktoś z odjeżdżających gości porwał mój skarb. — W ładnym świetle wystawiasz swoich znajomych — powiedziała żartobliwie. — Cóż chcesz — wzruszył ramionami. — Ja sam nie oparłbym się takiej pokusie. W twoim wzroku dostrzegam, że uważasz to za puste słowa, ale wierz mi, że nie ma takiego czynu, którego bym dla ciebie nie popełnił. Aż do zbrodni włącznie. Nie ma! Spojrzała mu w oczy. — Życie czasami wystawia ludzi na różne próby — powiedziała lekko. — Co mam przez to rozumieć? — Nic. Ogólna uwaga. Chodźmy, śniadanie podane. Przy śniadaniu znowu siedzieli obok siebie. Nastrój był ożywiony i wesoły. Już przy końcu śniadania zaczęły zajeżdżać samochody i powozy. Goście opuszczali pałac. Na pociąg o piątej wyjechało najwięcej. Na podwieczorku poza domowymi zostało zaledwie kilka osób z rodziny. I one jednak wkrótce zaczęły się żegnać. Dwudniowe polowanie zakończone wielkim balem, duży zjazd znajomych, wszystko to, co po długoletniej ciszy wytrąciło Prudy z naturalnego stylu spokojnej, wiejskiej egzystencji, minęło. Pani Matylda z nogami owiniętymi pledem zasiadła w wielkim fotelu w buduarze, rezydenci pozaszywali się w swoich pokojach, służba snuła się senna i pomęczona, Kate w kredensie, pochylona nad książką rachunkową przyjmowała raporty od pana Maćka, od kucharza i od Józefowej, zarządzającej gospodarstwem od czasu choroby Michalinki. Tymczasem Herta i Zosia z kuchni zajęte były myciem i przebieraniem zwłok zmarłej. W stolarni już robiono trumnę, stelmach jednak nie spieszył się, gdyż pogrzeb miał się odbyć dopiero za trzy dni, gdy proboszcz wróci z odpustu w Chełmnie. Gdy po skończonym rachunku Kate została sam na sam z panem Maćkiem, powiedziała mu: — Niech się pan położy i wyśpi, panie Macieju. Wygląda pan bardzo źle. Przemęczył się pan przez te kilka dni, a poza tym mówiono mi, że całą noc spędził pan przy zmarłej. — Tak jest, proszę panienki. — Kochał ją pan bardzo? Młody człowiek przygryzł wargi i tylko w milczeniu skinął głową. — A jednak musi pan wypocząć. Niech pan śpi. A jutrzejszy dzień ma pan wolny. Pani hrabina już uprzedziła o tym rządcę. — Dziękuję panience, ale wolałbym pracę. Przy pracy myśli nie tak człowieka trapią. Człowiek zapomina o sobie. — Jak pan chce. Może i ma pan rację. W każdym razie zaraz niech się pan prześpi. Obiad podano o ósmej, ale do stołu siadło niewiele osób. Kate, Gogo, generał Niedziecki, daleki ich krewny i rezydent w Prudach od czasu przejścia na emeryturę, oraz administrator, pan Ziembiński. Pani Matylda kazała sobie podać na górę sucharki i herbatę, dwie stare panny, ciocia Klosia i ciocia Betsy, jadły w łóżkach, a stryjcio Anzelm pielęgnował swoją wątrobę przy pomocy ziółek i gorących okładów. Generał jedyny ze starszej generacji przetrzymał zwycięsko trzydniówkę i teraz, popijając burgunda, kpił na funty z “tego piernika Anzelma". Ponieważ zaś, gdy się już do jakiegoś tematu przyczepił, nie umiał się odeń oderwać, cały obiad był poświęcony biednemu stryjkowi Anzelmowi. Rozmowę podtrzymywał z umiarem pan Ziembiński. Gogo wpatrywał się w Kate i od czasu do czasu zamieniał z nią półgłosem kilka słów. Gdy wstali od stołu, Kate zapytała go, czy nie poszedłby pomodlić się przy zwłokach swojej starej mamki i piastunki. — Nie, Kate, nie. Lubiłem ją za życia i naprawdę przykro mi, że umarła, ale nie znoszę widoku trupów. — Wypadałoby jednak... — zaczęła, lecz Gogo nie dał się namówić — Będę na pogrzebie. To wystarczy. Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem Kate zaproponowała narzeczonemu partię tenisa. Grywali niemal codziennie i Gogo nie dopatrywał się w tym niczego nadzwyczajnego. Jej jednak chodziło o rzecz ważną. Mianowicie do tenisa Gogo nakładał białe pantofle i takież skarpetki, które zwijał nad kostką. Czekając nań w hallu, przysunęła krzesło do szafy i położyła na niej swoją rakietę. Gdy zbiegł ze schodów, powiedziała: — Czy nie mógłbyś zdjąć z tej szafy mojej rakiety, bądź tak dobry. — Ależ z przyjemnością. Z kolei on przysunął krzesło, wszedł na nie, a gdy stanął na palcach, by sięgnąć po rakietę i spodnie uniosły się, odsłaniając część nogi nad kostką, ukazał się górny rąbek brązowej myszki. Serce Kate zaczęło bić mocno. Teraz już nie zostawało żadnych wątpliwości. Pomimo największego wysiłku woli grała źle i nieuważnie. Poczciwy Gogo posyłał jej coraz łatwiejsze piłki, a wreszcie zawołał: — Kate! Co się z tobą stało?! Uśmiechnęła się z przymusem. — Nie mogę dziś grać. — Więc dajmy spokój, ale co ci jest? Źle się czujesz, królowo moja? W jego głosie było wiele miłości i szczerego zaniepokojenia. Kate milczała, walcząc z myślami. Tak — powzięła wreszcie postanowienie. — Muszę przede wszystkim jemu o tym powiedzieć. Muszę być lojalna. — Kasieńko najdroższa — dopytywał. — Ty masz jakieś zmartwienie? Potrząsnęła głową: — To nie jest zmartwienie, Gogo. To jest... tragedia. Bardziej niż tych słów przestraszył się wyrazu jej spojrzenia. Zdawało mu się, iż zna wszystkie wyrazy tych kochanych oczu, ale teraz zobaczył w nich coś zupełnie nowego: jakby ból, jakby rozpacz, jakby litość. — Przerażasz mnie, Kate — powiedział. Teraz już był pewien, iż stało się coś okropnego. Wyobraźnia podsuwała najpotworniejsze możliwości. Oto za chwilę ta najdroższa na świecie istota powie, że kocha kogoś innego albo że ktoś ją uwiódł, że spodziewa się dziecka... Może je już ma... gdzieś w ukryciu... Czuł całą niedorzeczność, całą plugawość tych posądzeń, a jednak czuł również, że dowie się od niej czegoś okropnego, czegoś wstrząsającego. Kate odłożyła rakietę. — Chodź — powiedziała. — Pójdziemy do parku. Mam z tobą do pomówienia. — Dobrze. Ale odpowiedz mi na jedno, bo nie wytrzymam! Czy to, co zakomunikujesz, dotyczy ciebie... twoich uczuć czy projektów? — Nie, Gogo. Dotyczy ciebie. Mnie tylko pośrednio. Odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się. — Chwała Bogu! Więc chodźmy. Przekonany był, że sprawa cała dotyczy jakichś plotek. Musieli wczoraj głupstw jej nagadać. Pewno o tej kasjerce z Juan-le-Pins. Oczywiście skończy się na wyjaśnieniach. Nie znał wówczas Kate, wobec tamtej dziewczyny był w porządku, płacił jej alimenty, mogła żyć dostatnio, ba, wyjść dobrze za mąż, a za jej histerię on nie odpowiada. Strzeliła do tej Włoszki przez głupotę, przez głupotę też odebrała sobie życie... Szli szeroką lipową aleją, później skręcili w lewo. Pod starym dębem stała tu ławeczka. Dąb nazywał się od niepamiętnych czasów Marszałkiem Czarnego Stawu, nazywał się zaś tak dlatego, że rzeczywiście zdawał się panować z wysokiego brzegu nad wielkim stawem, który nieruchomą taflą leżał tuż nad nim. Staw był bardzo głęboki, mulisty, pełen starych korzeni i wodorostów. Nie oczyszczano go rozmyślnie, pozostawiając w tym półdzikim stanie, zresztą i nie opłacało się, gdyż dno miał takie, że ryby w nim złapane nie nadawały się do jedzenia. Czuć je było błotem. Ale z ławki pod Marszałkiem roztaczał się piękny, szeroki widok na kępy starych brzóz i grabów po drugiej stronie, i na strome wzgórze z białą kapliczką. Ławka ta miała jeszcze i tę zaletę, że stała z dala od uczęszczanych części parku i że nikt tu nie mógł zbliżyć się niepostrzeżenie. Szli w milczeniu i w milczeniu tu usiedli. Po dłuższej dopiero chwili odezwała się Kate: — Musisz mi obiecać, Gogo, że przyjmiesz spokojnie to, co ci zakomunikuję. — Możesz być tego pewna, Kate. — Otóż zacznę od tego, że z nikim jeszcze o tym nie mówiłam. Ty jesteś pierwszy. Mam do ciebie zaufanie, ale w danym wypadku nie ono odgrywa rolę. Po prostu to jest sprawa przede wszystkim twoja. — Słucham, Kate. — Wczoraj wieczorem umarła Michalinka Zudrówna i jak wiesz, byłam przy jej śmierci. — Wiem, Kate. — Przed śmiercią zrobiła mi wyznanie... Niski, głęboki głos Kate załamał się i stał się prawie szorstki. — Wyznała mianowicie, że syn jej, uchodzący za jej syna Maciej Zudra, nie jest Maciejem Zudrą, nie jest jej synem. Gogo zaciekawił się. — Tak? Więc kimże jest? Kate była blada. — Jest hrabią, Rogerem Tynieckim. — Nie rozumiem? — Jest hrabią Rogerem Tynieckim, synem śp. Maurycego Tynieckiego i Matyldy z Pomianów Tynieckiej. Ze jest jedynym ich synem. Gogo spojrzał na nią z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby mówił z istotą nieprzytomną. — Przepraszam cię, Kate — odezwał się łagodnie — czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że Maciuś jest synem moich rodziców? — Tak, Gogo. Jedynym synem. Zaśmiał się pojednawczo: — Dobry żart! Kimże ja w takim razie jestem? Czy nie powiedziała ci tego? Miał minę rozbawioną. — Owszem, powiedziała. Ty jesteś jej synem, Maciejem Zudrą. — Ja?... Ja?... — Gogo wybuchnął głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem — Ja Zudra?... Cha... cha... cha... Wybacz, Kate... Cha... cha... cha... Wybacz, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać... Moja cudna, moja kochana Kasieńko... To tym się tak frasowałaś?... Takimi głupstwami! Cha... Cha... — To nie są głupstwa, Gogo. To prawda. W jej tonie było takie przeświadczenie, że się aż zdziwił. — Jak mogłaś uwierzyć w podobne bzdury! — Ludzie na łożu śmierci nie opowiadają bzdur. — Więc majaczą — zawołał prawie z gniewem, zły, że taka inteligentna istota, jak Kate, wzięła podobne nonsensy na serio. — Majaczą, miewają halucynacje. Ta poczciwina nagadała ci bajek, a ty... — Gogo — przerwała Kate. — Nie jestem tak naiwna, jak myślisz. I nie zaczynałabym tej rozmowy, nie podnosiłabym tej sprawy, gdybym nie wiedziała, gdybym nie wiedziała z całą pewnością, że Michalinka wyznała prawdę. Roger opanował się. Traktowała tę absurdalną historię tak poważnie, że należało równie poważnie udowodnić jej, że została wprowadzona w błąd. Zapytał więc spokojnie: — Wynikałoby z tego, że mnie i Maciejka zamieniono? — Tak. — I któż tego dokonał? — Ona. Michalinka, twoja prawdziwa matka. — Nie nazywaj jej, proszę, moją matką... Później będziesz się rumieniła, gdy sobie to przypomnisz. Ale czy nie zastanawiałaś się, w jaki sposób mogła tego dokonać? — W bardzo prosty. Mając do karmienia dwoje niemowląt w jednym wieku i nie podlegając niczyjej kontroli, zapragnęła swemu synowi zapewnić lepszy los. I zamieniła. — Jak to? — zirytował się. — I sądzisz, że nikt by tego nie zauważył? — Mógł nikt nie zauważyć, ale owszem, znalazł się ktoś, kto nie tylko zauważył, lecz przyłapał ją na gorącym uczynku zamiany. — Któż to był? — Aleksander, kamerdyner, Aleksander Żołoń. — A przyłapawszy, on, najwierniejszy sługa mego ojca, nie uważał za stosowne zawiadomić o tym swego pana?... Zastanów się! — Nie ironizuj, Gogo — smutnie odpowiedziała Kate. — Owszem, wiedział, co jest jego obowiązkiem, ale nie wypełnił go. Michalina liczyła wówczas sobie lat dwadzieścia dwa czy trzy, a on już był po pięćdziesiątce. Kupił ją za cenę milczenia. W oczach Rogera po raz pierwszy zamigotał niepokój. — Bajeczka wcale zgrabnie ułożona, ale na szczęście Aleksander żyje jeszcze i... — Na nieszczęście wszystko potwierdza — zakończyła Kate. Rogerowi krew uderzyła do twarzy. Milczał przez chwilę, a później wybuchnął: — To nieprawda! To niecne kłamstwo! To podła intryga! Oni uknuli to przeciw mnie! — Uspokój się, Gogo. — Skąd wiesz, że Aleksander to potwierdza?! — Rozmawiałam z nim. Przyznał się wśród płaczu i zaklinał mnie, by nie poruszać tej sprawy. Boi się sądu i pozbawienia dożywocia. — To ostatnie nie minie tego starego łotra! — zacisnął pięści Gogo. — Ach, nędzne gadziny, plugawe gady! I ośmielili się jeszcze ciebie, właśnie ciebie, moje ty kochanie, mój ty aniele biały, wciągnąć w tę błotnistą intrygę. Ale ja z nimi zrobię porządek!... Ha, patrzcie go! On nie tylko wierszyki układa, ale i wcale przemyślne planiki. Taki drobiazg! Ograbić za jednym zamachem mnie z nazwiska, z majątku, z tytułu! Niezły spisek: umierająca matka, stary sługa i ten gagatek. Ręczę ci, że to on wymyślił wszystko, że on jest sprężyną całej tej diabelskiej machinacji. No, już ja z nimi zrobię porządek! Zbladł i trząsł się cały. — Ohyda, ohyda, ohyda — powtarzał. — Nie mów tak, Gogo, bo i ja może nie uwierzyłabym temu wszystkiemu, gdybym nie miała bardziej przekonywającego dowodu, który niestety nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości. — Dowodu? — Tak. — Jakiż to dowód? — Chodź ze mną. Gogo wziął ją za rękę. — Zaczekaj. Przecież nie musisz mi pokazywać tego dowodu. Wystarczy, jeżeli powiesz, o co chodzi. — Więc dobrze. Umierając Michalinka powiedziała mi, że jej syna można rozpoznać po tym, że ma na prawej nodze nad kostką znak rodzimy, znak w tym samym miejscu i taki sam jak u niej. Sprawdziłam. Zmarła ma ten znak rzeczywiście. Zresztą Aleksander, który w owym czasie widocznie bardziej interesował Się nogami Michalinki, właśnie po tym znaku poznał, że was zamieniono. Czy masz na prawej nodze nad kostką brązową myszkę? Podniosła nań oczy i aż przestraszyła się: był blady jak trup, twarz zastygła mu w jakimś bolesnym grymasie, w oczach miał bezradny, paniczny lęk. Wzięła jego rękę. Łagodnie wyprostowała kurczowo zaciśnięte palce. Wielka litość ściskała jej gardło. — Biedny chłopak, biedny chłopak — myślała, ale nie mogła z siebie wydobyć ani słowa. Tylko coraz cieplej, coraz serdeczniej gładziła jego rękę. Mijały minuty jedna za drugą. Ciszę przerywał tylko szelest liści z rzadka opadających z drzewa lub krótki plusk wody na dole w stawie. Wreszcie Roger odezwał się ochrypłym i głuchym głosem: — To straszne... to straszne... Ja synem tej kobiety. Nie mogłem doznać haniebniejszego poniżenia... Po chwili podniósł rękę Kate do ust i pocałował. — Jakie to szczęście — powiedział — że to właśnie ty dowiedziałaś się o tym wszystkim. — Nie uważam tego za szczęście. Wolałabym nigdy o tym się nie dowiedzieć. — Rozumiem — przyznał — ale pomyśl, że to był tylko przypadek, pomyśl, że przy śmierci tej... kobiety mógł znaleźć się kto inny. Wtedy byłbym zgubiony. Szeroko otworzyła oczy. — Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć? — No, nie byłoby dla mnie ratunku. Ten pisarz prowentowy odebrałby mi wszystko i puścił z torbami. Przecie każdy inny, usłyszawszy takie wyznanie Michalinki, roztrąbiłby je natychmiast. I doprawdy, jestem pełen podziwu dla twej ostrożności i przezorności, Kate, że tylko mnie powiedziałaś o tym. — Tak, bo uważałam, Gogo, że ty o tym musisz wiedzieć pierwszy. Na ostatnim wyrazie położyła silny nacisk, lecz on tego nie zauważył. — Tak, pierwszy. Pierwszy i ostatni. Oczywiście Aleksander w dobrze zrozumiałym własnym interesie nie piśnie ani słówka. Ja też, zapewniam cię, nie zamierzam tym się chwalić. Zaśmiał się krótko i nerwowo Kate spojrzała nań z niedowierzaniem. — Nie chcesz chyba przez to powiedzieć, że chciałbyś już teraz świadomie przywłaszczyć to, co się należy Maciejowi? Jej pytanie brzmiało łagodnie, lecz wyczuł w nim jakieś surowe akcenty. — O, nie. Nie zamierzam go krzywdzić. Dostanie to, czego się nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał, o czym nie marzył. Dam mu jeden z folwarków. Powiedzmy, Skorochy. Co? Dwadzieścia kilka włók pięknej ziemi. Dla niego to fortuna. — To może być fortuną dla Maciejka, ale nie dla hrabiego Rogera Tynieckiego — powiedziała skandując sylaby. — Jeżeli uważasz, że to za mało... Nie jestem skąpy. Dodam mu coś jeszcze. — Jesteś bardzo hojny. Zapominasz tylko o jednym, że hojny jesteś z cudzego. Przecież to wszystko jego własność. — Zapewniam cię, że nie wiedziałby, co z tym począć — powiedział Gogo z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. — I tak oszaleje chyba z wdzięczności, gdy dostanie Skorochy. — Wiedząc, że należy mu się wszystko? — Ba, ale tego nigdy nie będzie wiedział. Kate wstała i głos jej drgał lekko, gdy zaczęła mówić: — Rogerze. Wiem, że nie przemyślałeś tego, coś powiedział, i tylko dlatego nie cofam ci swego szacunku. Miałam cię zawsze za człowieka uczciwego, za człowieka honoru. I wierzaj mi, gdybym kiedyś przekonała się, że jest inaczej, byłby to dla mnie cios stokroć boleśniejszy niż odkrycie tego, że nie jesteś hrabią Tynieckim. To ci najmniejszej ujmy nie przynosi, tamto pogrzebałoby cię w oczach wszystkich porządnych ludzi. Chcę wierzyć, że postąpisz uczciwie. Nie wątpię, że postąpisz uczciwie! Zastanów się, czy zaznałbyś przy twoim sumieniu i przy twoim poczuciu własnej godności bodaj jedną godzinę spokoju i zadowolenia wiedząc, że korzystasz z cudzej krzywdy, że okradłeś kogoś z nazwiska i majątku, korzystając z jego nieświadomości. Spojrzał jej w oczy, spuścił głowę. Zgasło w nim nerwowe podniecenie, mięśnie twarzy rozluźniły się wyrazem jakiejś rezygnacji i wielkiego zmęczenia. — Masz rację, Kate — odezwał się cichym i matowym głosem — masz rację... Wszystko skończone. — Nie myśl, Gogo — położyła mu rękę na ramieniu — że chcę wywrzeć jakiś nacisk na twoje sumienie. Wierzę, że to jest niepotrzebne. Ty sam doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z jego stanu i z jego wrażliwości. Pragnęłam tylko przyspieszyć w tobie uświadomienie tych rzeczy. — Tak, tak... — I widzisz — mówiła siadając znowu przy nim — dlatego nie wspomniałam o całej sprawie nikomu ani słowem. Nawet cioci Matyldzie. Chciałam oddać to w twoje ręce, do twojej decyzji, zależało mi na tym, byś nie pod jakąś presją, lecz z własnej woli, z poczucia własnej godności mógł wielkodusznie postąpić. Sięgnął po papierośnicę, lecz ręce mu drżały i rozsypał jej zawartość. — Psia krew! — zaklął przez zęby. — Opanuj się, Gogo — powiedziała łagodnie — przecież stać cię na to. — Tak, tak... Ale pozwól mi zastanowić się, pozwól pomyśleć... Oparł głowę na rękach i siedział tak zgarbiony. Nad czymże miał się zastanawiać! Wszystko było jasne i zrozumiałe. Zostanie z dnia na dzień wyzuty z wszystkiego, z czym zżył się od dwudziestu ośmiu lat, co stało się, co było od początku aż do dzisiaj treścią jego egzystencji, co było nim samym. Znaczyło to stokroć więcej niż katastrofa majątkowa. Nieraz zastanawia! się nad tym, co począłby w wypadku jakiegoś przewrotu społecznego, jakiejś rewolucji komunistycznej w Polsce. Byłby wówczas nędzarzem, ale i gdzieś na emigracji nie przestałby być hrabią Tynieckim, przed którym otwierały się wszystkie drzwi najlepszych domów, nie przestałby być sobą. Miał prawo oczekiwać pomocy i poparcia od licznych swoich kolegów i przyjaciół, od ludzi swojej sfery. Zresztą nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy zmartwieniami natury finansowej, bo ich nigdy nie doświadczył. Teraz i pod tym względem otwierała się pod nim próżnia. W próżni tej jego wyobraźnia nie umiała znaleźć żadnego punktu oparcia. Po prostu miał stać się niczym. Jakimś, śmiech powiedzieć, Maciejem Zudrą, ba, czymś mniej zdatnym do życia niż obecny Maciej Zudra... Oczywiście będzie musiał stąd uciec, będzie musiał zostawić to wszystko, majątek, pałac, znajomych i tę kobietę, którą uważał za matkę, którą kochał, i tę drugą, Kate... Tak, i ją, bo przecie nie mógł się spodziewać po niej, po Pomianównie, że zechce wyjść za mąż za jakiegoś Zudrę... Trzeba będzie wyrzec się i jej. Serce ścisnęło się gwałtownie. — Ona mnie nie kocha, ona mnie nigdy nie kochała — myślał. — Gdyby kochała, nie uwierzyłaby tej... tej... Michalince, nie starałaby się zebrać dowodów. A jednak — zjawiła się wątpliwość — dlaczego w takim razie jemu pierwszemu o tym powiedziała?... Czy nie rozumiała, że zabija go? Czy nie rozumiała, że odbiera cały sens jego przyszłemu życiu?... Bo to przecie jasne. Nie zostaje mu nic innego, jak palnąć sobie w łeb. Byłoby, ach, byłoby inne jeszcze wyjście: błagać Kate, by milczała, przekonać ją... Ale wiedział doskonale, że było to nad jego siły. Wprost nie miałby odwagi po tym, co z jej ust przed chwilą usłyszał, wydobyć z siebie jakąś prośbę, perswazję czy propozycję. I pomyśleć, że to ona staje się jego katem. Bo tylko ona. Ona jedna wie, w jej ręku losy... Od niej jednej właściwie zależy wszystko. I nagle gdzieś w głębi mózgu jak palący żużel zatliła się myśl: — Gdyby Kate umarła... Zanim zdąży komuś powiedzieć... Gdyby umarła teraz, w tej chwili... Krew napłynęła mu do głowy, serce uderzyło nierównym taktem i skurczyło się w bezruchu. — Tak... Przecie bywają nagłe zgony... Nieostrożne obchodzenie się z bronią... Albo utonięcie... Tak, utonięcie... Mówiła, że nie umie pływać, a tu brzeg taki wysoki. Jeden nieostrożny krok, jedno przechylenie się... Jedno... pchnięcie... Ludzie daleko, nie dosłyszą krzyku... Nieszczęśliwy wypadek i żadnego posądzenia... Krew zalewała mózg, szczęki zacisnęły się kurczowo. — Oto wyjście, oto ratunek. Nie ma innego. Nie poruszył się, nie drgnął nawet, tylko ostrożnie podniósł oczy i spod czoła uważnie przyglądał się stromemu brzegowi i czarnej tafli stawu w dole. Czuł, że tętno krwi uspokaja się, stygnie coś w nim i krzepnie. Chłód pod czaszką i suchość w gardle, i twardy dotyk łokci na kolanach, i szmer spadających liści, i lekki zapach perfum Kate. Świat zewnętrzny wracał do jego świadomości wyraziście i dokładnie. Jednocześnie wszystko wydało mu się obce, wrogie, nienawistne, jakże inne od tego świata, w którym żył, który uważał za stworzony jakby specjalnie dla niego. Wyprostował się i spokojnie zapalił papierosa. Palił w milczeniu, obliczając wzrokiem odległość ścieżki od brzegu urwiska. Nie wynosiła ponad pół metra, zwłaszcza na skręcie. To było najdogodniejsze miejsce. Sama ścieżka zwężała się tu i człowiek idący z tyłu jednym silnym pchnięciem mógł bez obawy jakichkolwiek niespodzianek strącić poprzedzającą go osobę do stawu. W ciągu sekundy rzecz załatwiona zostanie, w ciągu minuty czy dwóch będzie po wszystkim. Roger nie myślał o tym. Plan działania układał się w nim jakby samoczynnie. Każdej bowiem myśli ludzkiej towarzyszy jej nieodłączny refleks uczuciowy. Uczucia Rogera w tej chwili milczały. Nie czuł ani obawy, ani niepokoju, ani smutku, ani radości. Mózg pracował automatycznie. Raz rozbudzony potężnym impulsem działał siłą inercji, niezależny od woli i od uczuć, nie napotykając w swej pracy żadnych hamulców, które właśnie z uczuć się rodzą. Umysł skoncentrowany na pracy mechanicznej daleki był teraz od zdolności oceny planowanego czynu, wytężył wszystkie siły w kierunku zamierzonej funkcji, szedł ślepo naprzód, nie dotykając ani przeszłości, ani przyszłości, ani kryteriów etycznych. Być może, iż podłożem każdej zbrodni jest właśnie taki paraliż duchowy zbrodniarza, paraliż wszystkich jego ludzkich władz psychicznych z wyjątkiem tej części mózgu, która rządzi się niszczącym instynktem walki o byt i temu instynktowi służy. Roger daleko odrzucił wypalonego papierosa i powiedział: — Doszedłem do przekonania, że masz słuszność. Trzeba jeszcze dziś zawiadomić osoby zainteresowane. — Byłam pewna, że poweźmiesz takie postanowienie — odpowiedziała Kate. — Nie omyliłaś się. A teraz chodźmy. Zaraz podadzą śniadanie. Wstała. Nie patrząc na nią usunął się przepuszczając ją pierwszą na ścieżkę. Do zakrętu było nie więcej niż dziesięć kroków. Liczył je spokojnie i uważnie. Nie przeszli jednak i pięciu, gdy Kate zatrzymała się, odwróciła i wyciągając obie ręce powiedziała: — Mój drogi, biedny chłopiec... Usłyszał tylko te cztery słowa, tylko na jedno mgnienie zajaśniały przed nim głębokie, szafirowe oczy, a jednak tego ułamka sekundy starczyło, by zdruzgotać jego decyzję, by jednym ciosem skruszyć twardą skorupę i dotrzeć do serca. Jak w blasku piorunu ujrzał całą potworność swego zamiaru, ujrzał okrutną jego bezcelowość, bo przecie nie potrafiłby dnia przeżyć pod ciężarem tej zbrodnią W tym strasznym olśnieniu zobaczył swoją miłość, miłość szaloną, ważniejszą ponad wszystko... Zakręciło mu się w głowie, zatoczył się i upadł do nóg Kate. Jakby szukając ratunku, kurczowo chwytał się tych nóg, przyciskał usta do jej stóp, czołem dotykał ziemi. — Gogo... Gogo... Gogo... — szeptała przestraszona tym wybuchem Kate. — Wstań, Gogo, no proszę cię, uspokój się... A on szlochając ukląkł przed nią, to tulił głowę do jej nóg, to w łkaniu wyrzucał z siebie jakieś słowa, których nie mogła zrozumieć. Nie tylko jego, lecz żadnego mężczyzny w ogóle nie widziała nigdy w takim stanie, z twarzą wykrzywioną grymasem płaczu, mokrą od łez, bezradną, śmieszną niemal w tej bezradności. Zrobiło jej się niewymownie przykro. Po prostu wstydziła się swej obecności, swego udziału w tej scenie, w tej brzydkiej scenie. Mimo woli przypomniała sobie wczorajsze zachowanie się Aleksandra. Ale Aleksander był prostakiem i w dodatku starcem. Zawsze sądziła, że dobrze wychowany mężczyzna, że w ogóle mężczyzna w żadnej sytuacji nie powinien aż do tego stopnia tracić panowania nad sobą. Jeżeli nie lubiła Rosjan, to właśnie dlatego, że w literaturze rosyjskiej były postacie mężczyzn zmieniających się nagle pod wpływem przeżyć z dżentelmenów w jakieś rozhisteryzowane patologiczne typy, urządzające podobnie niesmaczne i niedelikatne widowiska ze swoich spraw wewnętrznych, wylewające przed bliźnimi swoje cierpienia, kajania się i słabość duchową. W pojęciu Kate nie istniała większa nieprzyzwoitość niż wciąganie innych, bodaj najbliższych, w podobnie intymne przeżycia własne. Odczuwała w tym jakby natrętną żebraninę o litość, jakby szantażowanie otoczenia swoim bólem, jakby popisywanie się na ulicy swoimi atakami epilepsji. Ten nowy rys charakteru Goga przeraził ją i napełnił smutkiem, chociaż brała pod uwagę wyjątkowość i tragizm jego położenia. Stracił tytuł, nazwisko, majątek, nawet matkę. Siedząc tam obok niego na ławce wiedziała, jak ciężko toczy się w nim walka, wiedziała, że przez jego umysł musiała przemknąć tak straszna myśl, jak myśl o samobójstwie. Pomimo to nie znajdywała dlań dostatecznego usprawiedliwienia. Po wybuchu ogarnęła Goga apatia. Stał oparty plecami o drzewo i wpatrzony przed siebie. Miał zaczerwienione powieki, włosy w nieładzie, a na kolanach ślady wilgotnego piasku. Kate nie znała uczucia litości, a ta wyrozumiałość, to współczucie, które dlań teraz żywiła, bynajmniej nie wykluczały pewnej dozy potępienia. Sprawił jej wielki zawód. Była przekonana, że zachowa się do końca po męsku. Z jakąż ulgą odeszłaby teraz. — Popraw sobie włosy, Gogo. I na spodniach masz trochę piasku — powiedziała tonem najbardziej naturalnym. To otrzeźwiło go. — Przepraszam cię, Kate — bąknął. — Czy masz przy sobie zegarek? — zapytała. — Tak... Jest za kwadrans pierwsza. — Dziękuję ci. Wstąpisz chyba do siebie po marynarkę? — Oczywiście. Szli obok, a po chwili Roger odezwał się opanowanym już głosem: — Nie wiedziałem dotychczas, co to jest szaleństwo... Nigdy nic okropniejszego nie przeżyłem. Kate milczała. — O, ja wiem — mówił — żeś ty mnie nie kochała. Zresztą nie zasługuję na twoją miłość. Nie zaprzeczaj, Kate. Doskonale to widzę. Ale przyznam, że bardzo boleśnie odczułem to twoje zadowolenie, że zmieniona sytuacja zwalnia cię od danego słowa. Kate uśmiechnęła się blado. — Mylisz się, Gogo. Nie uważam, by jakakolwiek zmiana twojej sytuacji uwalniała mnie od danego słowa. Nie uważam i nie chcę tego. Toteż krzywdzisz mnie, dopatrując się we mnie zadowolenia. Stanął i schwycił ją za rękę. W jego wzroku było zdumienie i niedowierzanie. — Coś... coś ty powiedziała?... — Powiedziałam, że nie mam ani prawa, ani zamiaru, ani ochoty zmieniać swoich postanowień. Głos mu wibrował, a wargi drgały. — Czy... czy to znaczy, że pomimo wszystko... że zostaniesz moją żoną?... — Naturalnie, Gogo. Powiedziała to z uśmiechem i naciskiem, chociaż jednocześnie całą siłą woli musiała opanować popłoch wszystkich myśli, wszystkich pragnień, wszystkich nadziei. Oto jeszcze raz przezwyciężyła siebie. Oto kilku słowami zniszczyła za sobą wszystkie mosty, oto nie dała się skusić tak wygodnej chwili do wycofania się, do egoistycznej ucieczki przed przyszłością wątpliwą, grożącą niewiadomymi cierpieniami i niedostatkami, oto spełniła swój obowiązek. Jakże dumna była z siebie. Patrzyła teraz w swoją duszę jak w kryształ bez skazy. I zadawała sobie pytanie: czyż takie osiągnięcie wewnętrznej wartości, czyż ta zdobycz w sobie samej nie jest warta największych wyrzeczeń się?... Czy nie czuje się teraz szczęśliwa?... Czy nie to właśnie jest szczęście?... I pogrążona w tych myślach, oszołomiona natłokiem pytań, zaabsorbowana bez reszty analizą samej siebie, nie usłyszała prawie słów Rogera, prawie nie czuła na swych rękach jego egzaltowanych pocałunków. — Tak, Gogo, tak — odpowiadała, nie wiedząc, na co odpowiada. A on przysięgał jej, że dla niej zdobędzie świat, że w niej znajdzie cel i radość życia, że teraz już śmiało patrzy przed siebie, że zdolny jest do najcięższej walki o byt, bo to dla niej, bo to przez nią... — I zobaczysz, jak będziemy szczęśliwi, Kate! Kasieńko moja! Zobaczysz, królowo moja, że niczego ci nigdy nie zabraknie... Będę pracował jak wół, jak szaleniec, jak niewolnik... A ciebie otoczę taką miłością, jakiej nigdy na ziemi nie było!... Zobaczysz, zobaczysz! Ja, głupi, myślałem, rozpaczałem, że już mi nic nie zostanie, a zostajesz mi ty, najcenniejszy ze skarbów... Boże! Boże! Kate, szczęście moje!... Wziął ją teraz pod rękę i szli ku domowi, a on wciąż mówił o swoim szczęściu i o jej szczęściu, które on jej da. — Czy wierzysz mi, Kate, czy wierzysz? — pytał. — Tak — odpowiadała z uśmiechem. — Muszę ci wierzyć i chcę. W hallu generał Niedziecki układał pasjansa. Ciotka Klosia majstrowała przy aparacie radiowym. Stryjcio Anzelm czyścił swoją długą cygarnicę przy pomocy zagiętego drutu. Gdy młodzi przeszli, generał chrząknął. — Ci, panie, zakochani, to, panie, zupełnie innego tego i owego... — Młodość, młodość — zawyrokował pan Anzelm, a ciotka Klosia westchnęła. Na podeście schodów Gogo powiedział: — Wiesz, Kate, że najlepiej będzie jeszcze dziś rozmówić się z matką i z... nim. — Jak chcesz, Gogo. — Tak. Nie ma powodu do zwłoki, a im prędzej to się załatwi, tym radykalniej skróci się okres nerwów, niepokojów i niepewności. — Zupełnie się z tobą zgadzam. — No, to po śniadaniu. Idziesz przebrać się?... Ja także. Za dziesięć minut będę na dole. Minął jednak kwadrans, pół godziny, a Gogo nie przychodził. Wszyscy, nie wyłączając pani Matyldy, zebrani byli w hallu. Wreszcie pani Matylda kazała podawać i przeszli do jadalni. Jednocześnie posłała lokaja, by zobaczył, dlaczego pan hrabia nie schodzi na śniadanie. Wkrótce służący wrócił i oznajmił, że pan hrabia znajduje się w pokoju zmarłej, przy zwłokach. — A zameldowałeś, że śniadanie jest na stole? — Tak jest, proszę pani hrabiny, ale pan hrabia rozgniewał się, powiedział, że sam wie, i kazał mi wyjść. — To ładnie z jego strony — odezwała się pani Matylda po angielsku — że uważał za stosowne pomodlić się przy nieboszczce, ale mógłby wybrać odpowiedniejszą porę. Kate od razu domyśliła się, po co tam poszedł. Chodziło mu o sprawdzenie, czy zmarła ma na nodze takie znamię, jak on. Chwytał się ostatniej nadziei. Zjawił się w jadalni dopiero w środku śniadania. Twarz miał ponurą, sine plamy pod oczami, ruchy nerwowe. Bąknął kilka niechętnych słów na usprawiedliwienie swego spóźnienia, do końca milczał i prawie nic nie jadł. Nie zostało ani śladu z jego niedawnego nastroju. Kate nie wierzyła własnym oczom i zaczynała ją dręczyć obawa, że zmienił znowu swoje zamiary. Obawa jednak była nieuzasadniona. Zaraz po śniadaniu Roger zwrócił się do pani Matyldy: — Kate i ja chcielibyśmy z mamą pomówić w ważnej sprawie. Stara pani zmierzyła oboje zaniepokojonym wzrokiem, lecz nie pytała o nic. — Dobrze, drogie dzieci. W takim razie chodźcie do mnie na górę. Janie, Jan tam poda nam kawę. Reszta towarzystwa, jak zwykle, piła kawę w dużym gabinecie, skąd przez szeroko otwarte drzwi widać było hall. Gdy tylko służba odeszła, pan Anzelm dał wyraz ogólnemu nastrojowi: — Czuję, że coś niedobrego się święci. — Tak, tak, mówię wam — przytaknęła ciotka Betsy, potrząsając z przekonaniem swoją stożkowatą głową, nad którą sterczał siwy koczek, kokieteryjnie ozdobiony koronkowym fanszonikiem. — A ja wam powiadam, że głupstwo — machnął ręką generał. — To, panie, młodzi, tego, poprztykali się, ot i wszystko. Ciotka Klosia nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Przecie tak niedawno, gdy wracali z parku, byli zapatrzeni w siebie i roześmiani. Krzyżowały się domysły, przypuszczenia, przypomniano, co kiedy Gogo powiedział, co kiedy Kate. Nieraz dochodziło do utarczek słownych i przycinków, do rozbieżności zdań. Nie mieli wszak innych zainteresowań, jak życie cudze. Każde z nich żeglowało kiedyś ku własnym celom, borykało się z uczuciami swoich uczuć i przeżyć, aż wylądowali na tej zacisznej mieliźnie, w bezpiecznej przystani, by już tylko wegetować, by już nigdy nie wyjrzeć poza codzienny horyzont drobnych zdarzeń pałacu w Prudach. Lecz tym razem zdarzenia mogły wydawać się ważniejsze niż zwykle, a przede wszystkim dziwniejsze. Oto po pewnym czasie Jan zbiegł z góry i telefonował z hallu do księdza kanonika Grudy. — Pani hrabina bardzo prosi księdza kanonika, by ksiądz kanonik natychmiast był łaskaw przyjść do pałacu... Nie, pani hrabina jest zdrowa, ale prosi żeby natychmiast. Nie upłynęło dziesięć minut, a kanonik zasapany i czerwony, ocierając po drodze kark chusteczką, przeszedł szybko przez hall i poszedł na górę. W kwadrans później Jan znowu przebiegł, zdążywszy tylko wyjaśnić, że sam nic nie wie i że go posłano, by przyprowadził dawniejszego kamerdynera, Aleksandra. Wkrótce zjawił się Aleksander, wystraszony i zgarbiony we dwoje. — Tam do licha! — zaklął generał. — Cóż to się stało?! Nikt z obecnych nie umiał mu wszakże na to odpowiedzieć. Zrezygnowali ze swej drzemki, pełni ciekawości siedzieli tu już od dwu godzin i nic. Nawet Kate, która musiała być au courant całej tej niezwykłej awantury, odmówiła jakichkolwiek wiadomości. — Idę po krople do apteczki i bardzo przepraszam, że nic więcej powiedzieć nie mogę. Muszę się spieszyć. — Ale dla kogo krople, złotko? — starała się przytrzymać ją ciotka Klosia. — Dla Aleksandra. Dowiedzieli się jeszcze od Jana, że pani hrabina wraz z kanonikiem chodzili po pokoju zmarłej, ale i to niczego nie wyjaśniało, na odwrót, gmatwało wszystkie domysły. A potem wszystko ucichło. Ksiądz śpiesznie wrócił do plebanii, Aleksandra musiano odwieźć bryczką, bo nie trzymał się na nogach. Gogo zamknął się u siebie, a Kate nie wychodziła od pani Matyldy. Wieczorem do pani Matyldy wezwano lekarza. Obie ciotki rezydentki, które do jego wyjścia na posterunku wytrwały, dowiedziały się, że pani hrabinie nic nie grozi. Lekka niedyspozycja na tle niedomogi sercowej. Oto wszystko. Dwa dni odpoczynku w łóżku wystarczy. Jednak stara pani nie zamierzała stosować się do zarządzeń lekarza. Już o ósmej rano była na nogach, wypiła szklankę mocnej herbaty i kazała wezwać do siebie pisarza prowentowego, Macieja Zudrę. Wszedł i skłoniwszy się stanął wyprostowany przed jej fotelem. Pani Matylda przyglądała mu się uważnie z jakimś groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Lubiła go zawsze, uważała za zdolnego oficjalistę i za oddanego sobie człowieka. Miała doń nieograniczone zaufanie. Teraz jednak, gdy wiedziała, że jest jej synem, wydał się jej nieprawdopodobnie obcy, daleki, nieokrzesany, niemal prostacki. Wszystko buntowało się w niej przeciw świadomości, że jego właśnie na świat wydała, że ten sztywny, służbisty młodzieniec może być jej synem, jej, wielkiej damy, którą drażniły pewne niedociągnięcia w wychowaniu nawet Goga. I druga rzecz: co się kryje pod maską tego człowieka, pod maską posłusznego i sumiennego pracownika? Jaki umysł, jakie serce, jakie wartości? Obowiązek i poczucie zależności wytresowały go. Jaki będzie, gdy usłyszy prawdę, gdy pozna ją, gdy zrozumie, gdy przejmie należną mu pozycję?... Czy dorośnie wówczas do roli hrabiego Tynieckiego?... Stara pani nie umiała sobie na to odpowiedzieć. Więcej, bo mimo woli dawała sobie odpowiedź zaprzeczającą. Niemal gardziła tym młodzieńcem, niemal buntowała się przeciw oczywistej prawdzie, że ten... służący może być jej synem. A z drugiej strony drżało jej serce. Z drugiej strony przenikał ją ból, że oto w zbrodniczy sposób wydarto jej dziecko, że jej dziecko skazano na gminne wychowanie, podstępnie zamieniono w parobka niemal. I pragnęła, całą duszą pragnęła ekspiacji za nie swoje winy, wynagrodzenia mu tej wielkiej długoletniej krzywdy, krzywdy, która już do końca jego życia zapewne nie da się wyrównać. W takiej rozterce przyglądała się mu, gniewna i wzruszona, pełna rozpaczy i odruchowej niechęci, wyrozumowanej miłości i odczuwanej nienawiści. — Została odkryta rzecz ważna — zaczęła głuchym głosem. — Rzecz ważna dotycząca ciebie i mnie. Ciebie, mnie i rodziny Tynieckich. Dlatego cię wezwałam. Usiądź. Wskazała mu krzesło, lecz on skłonił się. — Dziękuję pani hrabinie. Postoję. — Usiądź — powtórzyła surowo, a gdy spełnił jej rozkaz, ciągnęła: — Umarła Michalina Zudra. Umierając złożyła wyznanie. Wyznanie to złożyła jeszcze przed paru dniami na spowiedzi. Sprawdziłam je. Jest zgodne z prawdą. Masz i przeczytaj to. Sięgnęła ręką do stolika i podała mu kartkę, którą zmarła zostawiła pod poduszką w książce do nabożeństwa. — Poznajesz jej charakter pisma? — zapytała. — Tak jest, pani hrabino, to jest charakter pisma mojej matki. — Ona nie była twoją matką. Przeczytaj. Przyglądała się mu, nieśmiało siedzącemu na brzeżku krzesła, przyglądała się jego rysom, które w miarę czytania ściągały się i zdawały się tężeć. Nie chciała spotkać jego wzroku i gdy skończył czytać, odwróciła głowę. — Tak — powiedziała. — To, co napisała, jest prawdą. Popełniła zbrodnię odbierając mi ciebie, podrzucając mi swoje dziecko. Niech jej Bóg przebaczy, jeżeli Jego miłosierdzie tak daleko sięga. Ja jej nigdy tego nie przebaczę. Zbadałam wszystko dokładnie i nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Ty jesteś moim synem, ty jesteś Rogerem Tynieckim. Nie sądź, bym od razu dała wiarę przedśmiertnemu zeznaniu tej kobiety. Wezwałam księdza, który zmarłą spowiadał, i ten przeczytawszy to wyznanie, które masz w ręku, powiedział, że trzeba mu wierzyć. Znak rodzinny, o którym pisze zmarła, dopełnia miary dowodów. Ten, który dotychczas uchodził za mego syna, jest Maciejem Zudrą, ty jesteś moim synem, Rogerem Tynieckim. Zapanowało milczenie. Po dłuższej chwili pani Matylda odwróciła głowę. On siedział nieruchomy, wyprostowany i sztywny, trzymając w ręku arkusz papieru. Oczy miał zamknięte i tylko niezwykła bladość jego twarzy świadczyła, że przeżywa moment tak ważny. — Oznacza to dla ciebie... mój synu, zupełną zmianę w twoim dotychczasowym życiu — mówiła dalej pani Matylda. — Nie wiem, jak się do tego ustosunkujesz. Znam cię zbyt mało i zbyt powierzchownie. Nie wiem też, czy już w tej chwili jesteś zdolny do zdania sobie w całej rozciągłości sprawy z ogromnej wagi tej zmiany. Odzyskujesz należne ci nazwisko jednej z najpierwszych rodzin w kraju, tytuł i wielki majątek. Nadto odzyskujesz matkę, mnie. Wiesz dobrze, że przez całe twoje życie, nie mając pojęcia, żeś jest moim synem, odnosiłam się do ciebie z całą życzliwością. Mam wrażenie, że nigdy z mojej strony nie odczułeś niesprawiedliwości, niechęci czy krzywdy. — Nigdy, pani hrabino — powiedział cicho. — Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to odkrycie prawdy, że to odkrycie podłego oszustwa niecnej kobiety, wstrząsa nie tylko twoim życiem, lecz i całej rodziny. Znam cię jako człowieka rozsądnego i przyzwoicie ułożonego. Dlatego chcę, byś zastanowił się nad przyszłymi twoimi krokami, zanim poweźmiesz jakie decyzje. Trzeba to przemyśleć. A ja proszę cię tylko o jedno: nie zrób niczego, co mogłoby całej sprawie nadać posmak publicznego skandalu, co stałoby się sensacją dla gawiedzi. Czy rozumiesz mnie? — Tak jest. — W twoim, w moim, , w interesie całej naszej rodziny leży dyskretne zlikwidowanie tej sprawy, by, uchowaj Boże, nie dostała się do gazet. — Rozumiem to, pani hrabino. — Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Jestem twoją macką... Stara pani utkwiła wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą i po długim milczeniu dodała: — Oboje będziemy musieli przyzwyczaić się do tego. I... obojgu nam nie przyjdzie to zbyt łatwo. Chcę być szczerą z tobą, więc powiem ci, że przez dwadzieścia osiem lat darzyłam pełnią macierzyńskiej miłości tego, którego uważałam za swego syna, twego mlecznego brata. Przywiązałam się doń i przywykłam do moich uczuć. Należały się one tobie i zrobię wszystko, co leży w mojej mocy, by je ci zwrócić. A teraz bądź tak dobry i zostaw mnie samą. Namyśl się nad tym, zastanów się głębiej i gdy dojdziesz do jakichś wniosków, porozmawiamy. Młody człowiek wstał. — Oczywiście — ciągnęła pani Matylda — nie krępuję cię w czasie i zawsze masz dostęp do mnie. Zdaj swoje funkcje Macieszakowi i powiedz mu, a także rządcy, że... na przykład masz urlop. Jutro przyjedzie tu do nas radca prawny, mecenas Himler, i omówimy stronę formalną całej sprawy. Jeżeli zechcesz porozmawiać dziś jeszcze z... ze swoim bratem mlecznym, nic nie mam przeciw temu. Młody człowiek zrobił nieznaczny gest ręką. — Ja nie mam do niego żadnych interesów. — Jak chcesz. A teraz cię pożegnam. Pani Matylda wyciągnęła doń rękę, a gdy pochylił się, by złożyć na niej pocałunek, objęła jego głowę i przytuliła do piersi, i pocałowała w czoło. W tym geście, podyktowanym niejako przez konieczność, odniosła wrażenie nienaturalności i sztywności, obustronnego przymusu. Gdy drzwi za nim się zamknęły, szepnęła do siebie z jakimś smutkiem i niedowierzaniem: — To jest mój syn... On tymczasem jeszcze półprzytomny szedł w kierunku oficyny, gdzie zajmował narożny pokoik obok kancelarii. Wiadomość usłyszana od hrabiny Tynieckiej uderzyła weń z taką mocą, że wciąż nie mógł zebrać myśli, że wciąż rozstawał się z wrażeniem, iż popadł w jakąś halucynację, w jakiś niedorzeczny sen czy w obłąkanie. W pokoju pachniało wapnem od świeżo bielonych ścian, na małych szybach okna roiło się od much. Położył się na łóżku. Dużo czasu minęło, zanim zdołał uprzytomnić sobie, co zaszło, zanim zdołał zrozumieć sens tego, co usłyszał od hrabiny Tynieckiej, i teraz już wiedział, że jest przytomny, że nie były to przywidzenia. Natomiast zrodziła się w nim inna wątpliwość. Mianowicie nasunęła mu się myśl, czy aby sama hrabina była przy zdrowych zmysłach?... Lecz nie, chociaż to może przyniosłoby mu ulgę, rozumiał, że ona mówiła poważnie, że mówiła prawdę... Przecie własnymi oczyma czytał list matki, widział jej charakter pisma, te tak dobrze znane i takie drogie koślawe literki, które odczytywał co tydzień przy spisywaniu rachunków... Matka... Kobieta, która uchodziła za jego matkę... Jakże to tak być mogło?... Więc cóż znaczy instynkt?! Przecież kochał ją szczerze i głęboko, kochał tę prostą, zapracowaną, nieinteligentną kobiecinę nie za coś innego, tylko z tej przyczyny, że była jego matką, że był jej synem, że czuł się jej synem. Przecie nie dzielił się z nią ani myślami, ani zwierzeniami, przecie nic ich nie łączyło i nie mogło łączyć, przecie żadnej więzi między nimi nie było poza więzią tą właśnie, więzią rodzinną. Kochali się, bo i matka go kochała. Widział tę miłość w troskliwości, w czułej opiece, w drobiazgowej dbałości, w spojrzeniach serdecznych, czasami w łzach... W łzach... Tak, zastanawiały go nieraz, nieraz zjawiały się w jej dobrych oczach bez powodu... Czyż bez powodu?... Czasami padały i słowa, które wydawały mu się nic nie znaczące. Mówiła: — Czy ty mi to kiedy wybaczysz... — Albo: — Oj, znienawidzisz mnie jeszcze... Wspomnienie to poderwało go. Usiadł na łóżku. Tak, teraz rozumie: ona o tym wtedy myślała. — Więc jednak... A jednak myliła się. Nie czuł do niej nienawiści. Przeciwnie, gdy teraz zastanawiał się nad jej życiem, które musiało być pasmem wyrzutów sumienia i głodu miłości macierzyńskiej, które przez jej błąd pozbawiło ją rodzonego syna i oddaliło go od niej na zawsze — ogarniało go uczucie smutnej litości. Stary zegar w kancelarii obok wybił jakąś godzinę i ledwie bić skończył, odezwały się dzwony kościelne. Z początku nie zrozumiał ich dźwięku, lecz już po chwili zdał sobie sprawę: to przecież na pogrzeb matki. Wstał, wcisnął czapkę na głowę i wyszedł. Koło kuchennego skrzydła pałacu zebrała się już gromada ludzi. Służba pałacowa, sporo folwarcznej, rządca pan Bartłomiejczyk, młynarz Kuhnke, gorzelany Szelda i poważny Macieszak w komży z krzyżem w ręku. Baby kiwały głowami i popłakiwały. Wbiegł na górę. Trumna już była zabita. Czterej fornale i kościelny zabierali się do jej znoszenia. Nim zeszli, na dole zebrało się więcej ludzi. Przyszły obie panny rezydentki i panna Kasia. Nim kondukt skręcił w aleję, przyłączył się doń generał Niedziecki i hrabia Roger. Idąc tuż za trumną, Maciej nie od razu go dostrzegł. W przelotnym spojrzeniu zdążył zauważyć, że hrabia ma wielkie sińce pod oczami i ze gryzie nerwowo wargi. Do kościoła nie było daleko. Zatrzymali się u wejścia. Wyszedł ksiądz kanonik w czarnej kapie, pokropił trumnę, odmówił łacińskie pacierze i stanąwszy za krzyżem zaintonował pieśń żałobną. Szli teraz wolniej. Przez groblę między stawami i przez wieś. We wsi ludzie stawali, zdejmowali czapki i przyłączali się do konduktu. Tuż za wsią był cmentarz. Przy wykopanym dole czekali grabarze. Maciej stanął opodal. Słyszał modlitwy, słyszał rozdzierającą melodię “Requiem", hurkot sznurów na trumnie, a później dudnienie ziemi na jej wierzchu. Grabarze wzięli się do łopat. Dół się wypełnił, stopniowo wyrastał nad nim mały wzgórek. Mogiła. Mogiła jedynej bliskiej mu istoty. Nie, teraz trudniej niż przedtem było mu uwierzyć, że ona nie była jego matką... Ktoś potrącił go w łokieć. Nawet nie odwrócił się. Ludzie się rozchodzili. Gdy rozejrzał się, nikogo wokoło nie było. Ukląkł na świeżym żółtym piasku i wpatrywał się w niewielki czarny krzyż, w przybitą doń tabliczkę blaszaną, głoszącą, że tu spoczywa śp. Michalina Zudra... Dalej były daty urodzenia i śmierci, ale już ich odczytać nie mógł. Łzy napłynęły do oczu, coraz ich było więcej, łasko tli wie i szybko zbiegały po policzkach. — Matko, mateczko kochana... Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie nawet szeptu, nawet wargi jego nie poruszały się, ale wiedział, że ona go słyszy. Myśli urywane kłębiły się pod czaszką, myśli czułe, myśli serdeczne. A potem i myśli rozpłynęły się w łzach i tylko w skroniach rósł ból coraz większy, i w uszach szum jakiś. Wstał z trudem, zatoczył się. Gdy doszedł do bramy, zauważył, że zapomniał czapki. Wrócił po nią, z jakimś otępieniem, prawie z obojętnością spojrzał na mogiłę, starannie otrzepał czapkę z piasku i niespodziewanie poczuł głód. Od śniadania nic w ustach nie miał. Pomyślał, że pani Bartłomiejczykowa, u której się stołował, zapowiadała dziś na obiad peklowaną wieprzowinę. Musieli dlań zostawić. Tłusty, dobrze okraszony śmietaną żur i gotowaną wieprzowinę. Przyśpieszył kroku. Tuż przy wejściu do parku zobaczył hrabiego. Siedział na ławce, paląc papierosa. Maciejowi przyszło do głowy, że czeka tu umyślnie na jego powrót z cmentarza, i pożałował teraz, że nie wybrał okrężnej drogi przez folwark. Cofać się jednak było za późno. Hrabia wstał i wyciągnął doń rękę. Uśmiechnął się z widocznym przymusem. — Chciałem z panem pomówić — zaczął. — Wie pan niewątpliwie, o czym. Maciej nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami i z nieukrywaną nieżyczliwością spojrzał mu w oczy. — O czymże my możemy ze sobą mówić? — Po prostu porozmawiać. Pomijając już sprawy interesów... które... o których... — Proszę pana, pani hrabina zapowiedziała na jutro przyjazd adwokata. O interesach będziemy mówili z adwokatem. Hrabia pojednawczo kiwnął głową. — Oczywiście. — Więc?... — O, niech pan nie sądzi, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tych rzeczy. Jestem pańskim dłużnikiem. To jasne. Ale przecie nie ja tu zawiniłem w tej potwornej sprawie. Chyba obiektywnie przyzna pan, że mojej winy tu nie było? — Chętnie przyznaję. — Właśnie, a odnoszę wrażenie, że ma pan do mnie żal, niechęć. Sprawia mi to tym większą przykrość, żeśmy przecie przed laty byli przyjaciółmi. Uczyliśmy się razem. Byliśmy nawet, o ile pamiętam, po imieniu. Maciej uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. — Ach, przypomniał pan to sobie?... — Nie zapomniałem o tym nigdy — zapewniał Gogo, udając, że nie dostrzega ironii. — Wprawdzie to dawne czasy, i takie dziecinne czy chłopięce przyjaźnie z natury rzeczy muszą mijać, zanikać, zmieniać się. Ale nie widzę powodu, by w jakichkolwiek, nawet w całkowicie odwróconych sytuacjach po przyjaźni miała zostawać antypatia czy wzajemna niechęć. — Toteż — spokojnie odpowiedział Maciej — między nami nie ma mowy o niechęci wzajemnej. — Jak to mam rozumieć? Przecie ja daję panu dowód, że nie żywię doń niechęci. — O, pan nawet objawia wyraźną chęć. Ale ja mam do pana niechęć. Powiedział to głośniej i z nienawiścią spojrzał mu w oczy. Gogo zaczerwienił się. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak poniżony, tak upokorzony. Czekał tu nań w parku w niejasnej nadziei, że zdoła z tym człowiekiem nawiązać jakiś kontakt, że dzięki wymowie i swemu talentowi towarzyskiemu potrafi odzyskać sympatię tego prostaka. Umyślnie wybrał moment po pogrzebie, licząc na to, że przeciwnik pod wpływem wzruszenia będzie podatniejszy. I zawiódł się. Widział teraz swoją przegraną na całej linii. — Stawia pan sprawę naszych stosunków aż nazbyt ostro. — Ja ją tak stawiam?... — zaśmiał się Maciej. — O, nie, proszę pana! Pan ją tak postawił. Może mi pan wierzyć, że czekałem pańskiego przyjazdu z większą niecierpliwością niż inni. Chce pan szczerości, to będę szczery. Tak, czekałem. Bo to ja pamiętałem o tym, że byliśmy towarzyszami, dobrymi towarzyszami w dzieciństwie i nawet później. Co tam, nie spodziewałem się, że wrócimy do dawnej zażyłości. Gdzie mnie, marnemu oficjaliście, do hrabiego, mnie, samoukowi i prostakowi, do pana. Ale myślałem sobie: ot, będę miał kogoś, z kim można pogadać, zwierzyć się ze swych myśli, kogoś znacznie mądrzejszego a życzliwego... Kto będzie wiedział, że ma we mnie uczciwego i całym sercem oddanego pracownika... Tylko niech pan nie sądzi, że liczyłem na jaki awans. Uchowaj Boże. Ja tam nie zgodziłbym się nawet rządcą zostać. Nie miałem ani takich ambicji, ani nie interesowało mnie to. Marzyłem o tym, że w dawnym towarzyszu znajdę życzliwego przewodnika, światłego opiekuna... Bo przecie tu nikogo nie miałem, komu bym mógł chociażby to moje wierszoklectwo pokazać, zapytać, poradzić się... No i przyjechał pan. I z miejsca jak psa, kopniakiem! I drwinki, i śmieszki... Nich pan nie mówi, że nie wiedział pan, jak to mnie boli. Bo pan wiedział. A ja zrozumieć nie mogłem, o co panu chodzi, za co to... Machnął ręką i dodał: — Pewno mścił się pan za to, że kiedyś ośmieliłem się być pańskim przyjacielem. Może chciał się pan odgrodzić od sługusa, by nie odważył się na poufałość. Nie wiem. I to już mnie nie obchodzi. Dość, że to pan rak między nami postawił sprawę. I niepotrzebnie to wszystko mówię, bo pan sam doskonale wie. Gogo słuchał zagryzając wargi. Coraz wyraźniej rozumiał, że na żadne ustępstwa ze strony tego człowieka liczyć nie może. — Wiem inną rzecz — powiedział z pewną wyniosłością. — Wiem, że to pan teraz będzie mścił się na mnie. Maciej zdziwił się. — Ja? Na panu... Ani zamiaru nie mam, ani możliwości. Cóż ja panu mogę zrobić?... Przecie jest pan człowiekiem ode mnie niezależnym... Ale zapewniam pana, że gdyby pan nawet zamierzał — Maciej zaśmiał się — zostać w Prudach na moim miejscu, jako pisarz prowentowy, nie robiłbym panu żadnych szykan. Mógłby pan śmiało pisać wiersze. Nie zaglądałbym panu do zeszytów. I nie wyśmiewałbym tych wierszy przed panną Katarzyną... Przed moją kuzynką panną Katarzyną! Gogo dostrzegł w jego oczach wyraz pogardy i nienawiści. Był na siebie wściekły, że sprowokował rozmowę. Z godnością skinął głową. — Dziękuję panu za wyjaśnienia, które mi w zupełności wystarczą, i za propozycję, z której niestety nie skorzystam. A teraz muszę pana już pożegnać. Odwrócił się i starając się iść jak najwolniej, skierował się do pałacu. Tegoż wieczora pani Matylda wezwała Macieja. Gdy zjawił się, oświadczyła mu, że firma “Plon Wielkopolski" telefonowała przed chwilą z zapytaniem, czy z Prudów nie mogłaby nabyć trzech wagonów pszenicy z natychmiastową dostawą. Cenę dają dobrą, o półtora złotego na metrze wyższą od notowań giełdy zbożowej. Administrator, pan Ziembiński, jest zdania, że należy sprzedać, sama zaś pani Matylda uważała, że lepiej poczekać, bo ceny jej zdaniem pójdą w górę. — Ponieważ ty jesteś właścicielem Prudów — zakończyła — więc do ciebie należy decyzja. Był tym zaskoczony i zmieszany. Dotychczas całą zmianę swojej sytuacji ujmował jakby teoretycznie, abstrakcyjnie. Teraz po raz pierwszy odczuł jej realny dotyk. Nie był do tego przygotowany. Zresztą cała sprawa była dlań tak obojętna dlatego, że nie miał o niej żadnego zdania. Toteż zupełnie szczerze zrzekł się decyzji. — Będziesz jednak musiał, mój synu — powiedziała pani Matylda — stopniowo zapoznawać się z tymi rzeczami. I pożegnała go pocałunkiem w czoło. Nazajutrz z rana przyjechał mecenas Himler. Był to gruby, stary jegomość o astmatycznym głosie. Rogowe okulary i mocno kraciaste babranie nadawały mu wygląd amerykańskiego businessmana, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślone było żywymi ruchami i głośnym śmiechem. Swoją powierzchownością, hałaśliwym sposobem bycia i przebiegłymi, świdrującymi oczkami działał pani Matyldzie na nerwy, ale ceniła go jako świetnego prawnika i jako uczciwego człowieka, któremu można było wybaczyć tę amerykańską stylizację. Zresztą miała ona i dobrą stronę. Dzięki niej mecenas Himler zaliczyć się mógł śmiało do tego gatunku adwokatów, którzy nie wdają się w długie a niepotrzebne rozmowy, orientują się od razu i szybko badają każdą sprawę, nie ociągając się z wnioskami. Tak było i w tym wypadku. Po godzinnej konferencji z panią Matyldą i po rzuceniu krótkiej uwagi ogólnej, w której wypadek scharakteryzował jako fenomenalny i zadziwiający, adwokat orzekł, że pod względem prawnym sprawa nie grozi nadmiarem formalności, skoro obie strony, to jest autentyczny Tyniecki i ten, który dotychczas za Tynieckiego uchodził, nie kwestionują prawdziwości zeznań zmarłej i innych świadków. Co do uniknięcia skandalu, rzecz zdaniem mecenasa Himlera przedstawiała większe trudności. Przede wszystkim władze administracyjne i wojskowe w związku z zamianą dokumentów. Oczywiście przy stosunkach, jakimi rozporządza pani Tyniecka, a i on jako adwokat, da się zapobiec przedostaniu się tych urzędowych wiadomości do prasy. Jednakże poczty pantoflowej nic powstrzymać nie zdoła. A to tym bardziej, że przecie w samych Prudach natychmiast, a w okolicy wkrótce sprawa musi nabrać dużego rozgłosu. Toteż mecenas sądzi, że byłoby wskazane, dla uniknięcia “bomby", wyekspediowanie obu zainteresowanych na czas możliwie długi z Wielkopolski. Wówczas pogłoski, nie znajdując potwierdzenia, będą słabły stopniowo, a gdy prawy właściciel Prudów powróci, nie będzie to już ani nowością, ani zbyt groźną sensacją. W trzeciej kwestii mecenas Himler nie mógł dać żadnych rad. Oczywiście rozumiał dobrze, że pani Matylda chciałaby w jakiś sposób zabezpieczyć finansowo przyszłość młodego człowieka, którego uważała przez lat dwadzieścia osiem za swego syna. Uznał to za naturalne. Prawo jednak w niczym tu jej pomóc nie zdoła. Wszystko tu zależy od dobrej woli i chęci prawdziwego Rogera Tynieckiego. — Mówiąc krócej — rozłożył adwokat ręce — od jego łaski. — Rozumiem — powiedziała pani Matylda. — Wolałabym jednak, bym nie musiała osobiście tej rzeczy z nim poruszać. Mam powody do mniemania, że on Goga nie lubi. Sądzę tedy, że postąpimy najlepiej, jeżeli pan mecenas w mojej obecności przedstawiając całą sprawę im obu, na zakończenie zwróci się do mojego syna z zapytaniem, jakie zabezpieczenie zechce ofiarować dla Goga. — Orientuję się, o co pani hrabinie chodzi. Mam pytanie to postawie w ten sposób, by brzmiało jako jeden z warunków prawnych przejęcia własności. — Nie myli się pan. Chociaż Gogo nie jest moim synem, zżyłam się z moimi uczuciami dla niego. I nieznośna jest dla mnie myśl, że mógłby się znaleźć w nędzy. Jak zaś pan wie, osobistego majątku nie posiadam. — Postaram się załatwić to według życzeń pani hrabiny. — Dobrze — skinęła głową i zadzwoniła. Służący otrzymał polecenie i po kilku minutach zjawił się Gogo, a niedługo po nim nadszedł Maciej. Ucałował rękę p. Matyldy, przywitał się z adwokatem i sztywno uścisnął dłoń Goga. Mecenas Himler chrząknął bardzo głęboko, poprawił rzeczowym ruchem okulary i zaczął swój referat. Mówił płynnie, okrągło i dobitnie. Obaj młodzi ludzie słuchali w milczeniu, raz tylko Gogo zadał jakieś pytanie, a gdy adwokat wystąpił z doradzeniem wyjazdu, bąknął: — To słuszne. — Wreszcie strona prawna zagadnienia została wyczerpana i adwokat, zwracając się do Macieja, powiedział: — W zakończeniu muszę dodać, że istnieje uzus, iż w podobnych wypadkach osoba przejmująca majątek udziela osobie zrzekającej się go pewnego proporcjonalnego odszkodowania, czy to w formie części tego majątku, czy też dożywotniej renty. Uzus ten zwłaszcza ma zastosowanie w tych wypadkach, gdy zrzekający się czyni to dobrowolnie, a już koniecznie wtedy, gdy ma zasługę wykrycia i ujawnienia okoliczności, które wyzuwają go z majątku. Toteż ponieważ obecnie mówimy o prawnej stronie sprawy, chciałbym usłyszeć z ust pana hrabiego — skłonił się tu Maciejowi — jaką wybiera formę odszkodowania dla swego mlecznego brata i w jakich rozmiarach, które to rozmiary możemy zaraz wspólnie ustalić. Maciej przybladł lekko i zapytał: — A co to, panie mecenasie, jest uzus? Adwokat łypnął nań oczkami i zrobił ręką gest, jakby usiłował zręcznie złapać coś spadającego z sufitu. — No uzus... Uzus to zwyczaj, utarty zwyczaj, zwyczajowe prawo. — Ale tylko zwyczajowe? — No tak, lecz zwyczajowe prawa we wszystkich kulturalnych społeczeństwach są szanowane bardziej jeszcze niż prawa państwowe. — A czy może mi pan mecenas wytłumaczyć, jaką szkodę ja zrobiłem memu... mlecznemu bratu? Adwokat zaśmiał się głośno i prawie szczerze. — Widzę, że z pana hrabiego tęgi prawnik. — Mniejsza o to, ale skoro mam dawać odszkodowanie, muszę wiedzieć, za co. — Za zrzeczenie się majątku, który mógł przecie zatrzymać i zataić przed panem wszystko. — Ja nie potrzebuję wchodzić w to: mógł czy nie mógł. I powiem otwarcie, że jeżeli istnieje owo prawo zwyczajowe, to ja nie będę się do tego zwyczajowego prawa stosował, bo jest niesprawiedliwe. — Jednakże... — zaczął adwokat, lecz Maciej mu przerwał: — Ja nie zmienię swojego zdania. W jego głosie i w wyrazie twarzy była taka zaciętość, że mecenas bezradnie odwołał się wzrokiem do pani Matyldy. — Widzisz, mamo, nie mówiłem? — z ironicznym uśmiechem odezwał się Gogo. — Nie przeszkadzaj — zgromiła go pani Matylda i zwróciła się do Macieja: — Mój synu. Nie stawiasz sprawy ładnie. Bo to nie jest ładnie zyskać niespodziewanie bogactwo i zacząć od skąpstwa. — Wcale nie jestem skąpy — zimno odpowiedział Maciej. — Nie zabiegałem o bogactwo, ale skoro ono mnie się należy, nie widzę racji, by rozdarowywać je na wszystkie strony. — To nie jest na wszystkie strony, mój synu. Chyba przyznasz, że Gogo ma większe prawa niż kto inny... — Ma mniejsze niż pierwszy lepszy człowiek. Każdy żebrak ma większe prawo niż on wyciągnąć do mnie rękę po pieniądze. Przez dwadzieścia osiem lat z nich korzystał, szastał nimi na prawo i na lewo. Brał, ile chciał. Kupował samochody i brylanty, studiował w najdroższych uniwersytetach, nauczył się parlować obcymi językami. Miał możność, nieograniczoną możność nauczenia się jakiegoś zawodu. Wszystko za moje pieniądze. Czy to jeszcze mało?... I to wszystko moim kosztem, bo ja dlatego właśnie, że on miał nieograniczone możliwości, nie miałem żadnych. Podwójnie moim kosztem. Czy to jeszcze mało?... Na twarz Macieja występowały rumieńce. Starał się mówić spokojnie, lecz głos mu drżał. Skończył i powiódł wyzywającym wzrokiem po obecnych I — Czy to mało? — powtórzył. Zapanowało milczenie. Po dłuższej chwili odezwała się pani Matylda: — Ale chyba nie zechcesz, mój synu, skazać Goga, twego brata, na nędzę. — Dlaczego na nędzę? — wzruszył Maciej ramionami. — Jest młody, zdrowy, nie ciążą na nim żadne obowiązki. Może zarobić na siebie, może pracować. — Nie tak łatwo dziś o odpowiednią pracę — wtrącił adwokat. — A cóż to znaczy odpowiednia praca? Każda jest odpowiednia, jeżeli nie ma innej. Jeżeli hrabia Tyniecki przez długi szereg lat mógł być pisarzem prowentowym we własnych dobrach... Zresztą proszę bardzo. W każdej chwili pan... pan... Zudra może zająć tę posadę. — Żartujesz, mój synu. — Dlaczego? Wcale nie żartuję. Chyba pani hrabina... chyba mama nie sądzi, że zajęcie, które nie ubliżało jej synowi, będzie ubliżało panu Zudrze? — Ujmujesz kwestię demagogicznie, mój chłopcze. Nic ubliżającego w żadnej pracy nie ma. Mówisz w rozdrażnieniu i sam, jeżeli zechcesz spojrzeć na to obiektywnie, przyznasz, że dla człowieka z takim wykształceniem jak Goga nie jest odpowiednia posada pisarza. Maciej rozłożył ręce. — Niestety, innej w Prudach dla pana... Zudry nie ma. Nie jest chemikiem, więc nie może być dyrektorem cukrowni, nie jest ani prawnikiem, ani handlowcem, by został administratorem. Nawet rządcą nie mógłbym go zrobić, bo nie jest wykształconym rolnikiem. — Więc też nie proszę cię o posadę dla Goga. Daj mu jeden z folwarków albo jakąś rentę. Jeżeli nie dożywotnią, to przynajmniej na lat kilka, póki nie zdoła stworzyć sobie jakiejś egzystencji. Maciej uśmiechnął się. — Gdybym nawet zgodził się na to, czego zresztą nigdy nie zrobię, sądzę, że ambicja pana Zudry nie pozwoliłaby mu przyjąć ode mnie takiej jałmużny. — Ma pan słuszność — sucho odpowiedział Gogo. — Niczego od tego pana nie chcę i nie przyjmę. Nie mamy o czym mówić. — Nie mamy — z naciskiem powtórzył Maciej. Pani Matylda siedziała w swoim fotelu wyprostowana, ale jej twarz i miała wyraz zmęczenia i rezygnacji. Gogo, odwrócony plecami do pokoju, stał przy oknie. Maciej spod przymkniętych powiek wpatrywał się w końce błyszczących butów adwokata, czujny i gotowy do odparcia nowego ataku. Ten jednak nie nastąpił. Widocznie i mecenas Himler uznał rzecz za przegraną, gdyż po chwili wrócił do omawiania poprzednio wyłożonych formalności urzędowych. Stanęło na tym, że w najbliższych dniach obaj zainteresowani w towarzystwie adwokata załatwią te sprawy w Poznaniu, po czym Gogo wyjedzie. Następnego dnia po nim miał również wyjechać Maciej, i to na czas dłuższy. Wychodząc z tej narady nie wiedział jeszcze, dokąd wyjedzie, nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Wszystkie jego myśli zajęte były dopiero co stoczoną walką. Nie miał najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Postąpił bezwzględnie, ale słusznie. Goga uważał za człowieka nie zasługującego na szacunek ani na jakąkolwiek pomoc. Przykro mu było, że swą decyzją oziębił może raz na zawsze swoje stosunki z hrabiną Matyldą, do której szczerze był przywiązany, a która odtąd przecie stawała się jego matką. W tym wszakże wypadku niezdolny był do najmniejszych ustępstw nawet za cenę zjednania sobie jej przychylności. Zresztą to trzeba zostawić czasowi. Wyjedzie na kilka miesięcy, a gdy wróci, pani Matylda odzwyczajona już będzie trochę od myśli, że Gogo jest jej synem. Wróci i wtedy zamieszka już w pałacu. Stopniowo zżyje się z matką i z domownikami, i z panną Kasią, z Kasią... Będzie miał prawo mówić jej po imieniu, będzie z nią prowadził długie rozmowy... Minie rok czy dwa i o Gogu wszyscy zapomną... Z hallu skręcił do jadalni, by przez kredens przejść do bocznego wyjścia. W kredensie jednak zobaczył pannę Kasię. Stała przy stoliku i segregowała rachunki. — O, pani sama się trudzi — powiedział. — Proszę mi pozwolić, to już ja... — Nie, nie, dziękuję panu — potrząsnęła głową. — Muszę sama to zrobić, by wszystko doprowadzić do porządku. Nie chcę po sobie zostawić nieładu. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. — Jak to zostawić? To już pani nie będzie zajmowała się domem? — Przecie opuszczam Prudy. — Pani? Dlaczego? — Przestraszył się. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że to z jego powodu, że może ona nie chce tu zostać, odkąd on będzie panem Prudów, albo obawiała się, że on nie jest zadowolony z jej pobytu. Kate spojrzała nań z uśmiechem. — Czy pan nie wie? — Nic nie rozumiem, proszę pani! — Przecie Gogo w najbliższych dniach wyjeżdża. — No tak, ale pani? — Jestem jego narzeczoną. Pan wie o tym. — Jak to?... Pani była jego narzeczoną, ale przecież pani nie wyjdzie za mąż za... Przecie pani zaręczyła się, nie wiedząc, że on... — Myli się pan — zaprzeczyła. — Wiedziałam o wszystkim. Ja wiedziałam. — Więc... więc pani go... kocha?... Kate nie odpowiedziała i Maciej zmieszał się. — Ja najmocniej przepraszam, że ośmieliłem się zapytać. Bardzo przepraszam, ale myślałem... Nie dokończył. Powstrzymał się w porę, by nie powiedzieć jej, co sądzi o Gogu, by nie wyrazić zdumienia, że ona mogła nie poznać się na tym człowieku. Nagle przyszła mu zbawcza, jak mu się zdawało, myśl. — Więc pani zostanie jego żoną, tak? — Oczywiście. — A czy pani wie... że on pani nie będzie mógł zapewnić nie tylko dostatku, ale nawet zwykłych wygód? Nie ma nic. Absolutnie nic. Z Prudów nie dostanie złamanego szeląga. Skinęła głową. — Owszem, przewidywałam to. Byłam na to zupełnie przygotowana. — I czy pani sądzi, że on potrafi zarobić na życie dla pani i dla siebie?... Może dostanie jakąś posadkę, ale takie grosze... Kate spojrzała mu w oczy. — Ja też mogę pracować... Dawać lekcje, pisać na maszynie... — Pani? — zawołał z oburzeniem. — A czy pan uważa mnie za próżniaka? Lubię pracować. Zresztą po co mam przedwcześnie zaprzątać sobie tym głowę. — Pani popełnia... Chciał powiedzieć “szaleństwo", lecz opamiętał się i bąknął: — Proszę mi wybaczyć... Skłonił się i prędko wyszedł. Cały dzień spędził w swoim pokoiku leżąc bezczynnie. Wieczorem wstał i poszedł na koniec parku do pawilonu, gdzie mieszkał administrator, pan Ziembiński. Nie zastał go w domu i czekał na ganku prawie godzinę. Było już ciemnawo, gdy zjawił się. — A któż tam? — zapytał. — A, to pan Maciek? Czegóż tam? — Dobry wieczór panu administratorowi. — Dobry wieczór, dobry wieczór, no co tam? O co tam chodzi? — Ja w prywatnej sprawie. — W prywatnej, w prywatnej, no to gadaj, z czym tam! — Chciałem pana administratora zapytać, bo nie znam się na tym: ile trzeba miesięcznie pieniędzy, żeby żyć w dużym mieście, ale żyć zamożnie, żeby niczego nie brakowało. Tak na przykład jak pan administrator. — Co? Co?... Na loterii pan wygrałeś? — Nie — zaśmiał się Maciej. — To nie o mnie chodzi. — Pytasz ile?... Hm... To zależy, jak tam... Hm... No, powiedzmy, półtora tysiąca miesięcznie. — A jeżeli małżeństwo? — Jakie małżeństwo?... Czym pan sobie głowę zawracasz! Co to jest? Żenisz się? Z kim tam? — Nie, mówiłem panu administratorowi, że tylko tak przez ciekawość pytam. — Przez ciekawość, przez ciekawość. Wszyscyście zanadto ciekawi. Nabijacie sobie głowy takimi tam rzeczami, a później bunty tam, rewolucje... Małżeństwo?... Odczep się tam ode mnie. Skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? No, dwa tysiące. — Dziękuję panu administratorowi. Chciałem tylko jeszcze zapytać: ile może kosztować urządzenie eleganckiego mieszkania? — Zwariował! Jak Boga kocham! Po co panu to?... Mieszkanie będzie urządzał! I jeszcze eleganckie! Może pałac, co? — Nie, panie administratorze. Takie nieduże, ale eleganckie mieszkanie — nie zrażał się Maciej. — Jak tu z takim gadać? No przecież on nic nie rozumie. Różne mogą być mieszkania. Z antykami czy z tandetą? — A takie jak pana administratora w Poznaniu? — Takie? Nie zawracaj sobie pan łepetyny. Do takiego się nigdy nie dochrapiesz! Musiałbyś mieć najmniej... hm... najmniej dwadzieścia tysięcy. — Dziękuję panu administratorowi. Dziękuję bardzo i życzę dobrej nocy. — Poszaleli tam... Jak Boga kocham, poszaleli — mruczał administrator, spoglądając ze zgrozą za oddalającym się Maciejem. Maciej uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Może i naprawdę oszalałem — pomyślał. Ale już nie wyrzekł się tej myśli i nazajutrz z rana poszedł do pani Matyldy. Przywitała go oschle i nie pocałowała w czoło. — Z czym do mnie przychodzisz, mój chłopcze? — zapytała krótko. — Przychodzę oświadczyć, że zmieniłem zdanie. — Jakie zdanie? — Co do tych pieniędzy dla pana Goga. Otóż zgadzam się wypłacać mu dwa tysiące miesięcznie, póki nie będzie mógł zarabiać. Oprócz tego na urządzenie się otrzyma dwadzieścia tysięcy. Ale co do tej miesięcznej pensji zaznaczam, że nie zobowiązuję się do tego. W każdej chwili mam prawo ją cofnąć. Pani Matylda wstała, położyła mu obie ręce na ramionach i powiedziała: — Jesteś szlachetnym chłopcem, mój synu; W oczach miała łzy. — Nie, mamo — potrząsnął głową. — To nie ma nic wspólnego z szlachetnością. W godzinę później do drzwi jego pokoiku w oficynie zapukał Gogo. Wszedł i wyciągnął do Macieja rękę. — Przepraszam, że źle sądziłem pana. Myliłem się. Pan jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Maciej uścisnął jego rękę i nic nie odpowiedział. Kategoria:Trzy serca